An Unseen World
by Squeakers
Summary: Sky's family was well respected and loved by all. Until one day when some of their loyalist turned on them causing them to hide in the Ningenkai. That is not all Sky isn't a normal demon. Someone is after her, it can't be... change ch 3.
1. Ch 1

****

An Unseen World

Hey, again, y'all. This is my third YYH fic. I hope you like it. It's just some odd thing that popped in my head. 

Also this _~Talking Telepathically~ _(Authoress Notes.) PS. I don't own squat. 

****

Chapter 1: Seeing is Believing

I woke up from the sound of music playing. I moaned, not wanting to get up, as I fumbled to shut off the horrible music. When I was sure that it was off, I slowly sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, slipping them into the furry slippers, I had placed out the night before, and stretched. 

I listened to see if I heard the footsteps that normally came up everyday. The clinking of claws on the wooden floor followed the soft gentle gliding ones that came up the stairs, then the hallway, and stopped in front of my door. They were my mother's footsteps, and the footsteps of my protector, friends, and helper, Zoey. 

"It's open," I said hearing the hesitation of my mother as she turned the knob. 

She opened the door and Zoey ran over to my bed and jumped up next to me.

_~Morning, Sky,~_ she said in my head as a petted her on the head. 

_~Mornin' Zoe,~ _I replied. 

I should tell you what she looks like before I continue, shouldn't I? Well, Zoey is a half dog demon, half wolf demon. She is the size of a good size wolf. She has been with me from the beginning, well my family. After what happened to my family she had decide to stay with me the most. My siblings don't mind that she's with me the most. They understand. She is telepathic, that is all of her powers that I know of, oh and that she can turn into a human too, but not for very long though. If she had her ears and tail then she can be in that form for longer than without them. 

"Morning Mom," I said to my mother.

"Good morning, Honey. Hurry up, school starts soon, and you still have to eat," she told me leaving. "Oh, also could one of you wake up the twins? I would but I still have to make breakfast."

"Okay, mom," I answered standing up. "Yo, Zoe?! Can you wake them up, please? I have to get dressed," I asked like a little child. 

I heard a low growl from her as she left. 

"Close the door please, and thank you," I added as she left. 

I walked over to my dresser and got ready for school. This would be my first day there. I've heard that it is like a prison, but they force you to learn useless information. My mom told us that we had to go. So that we would fit in, but if it is like what everyone says it is, snoozeville, I should change it some. I am going to have some fun, but not too much, I still have to keep a low profile. I think a few witty remarks and 'ghost' like things happen, will make it fun. 

I should tell you what I look like, right? Well, I am a girl of course. I have shoulder length hair. I am slightly shorter than your average 15-year-old is, like 4'6". I am an all around loveable person, but watch out when I get mad. I have the habit of trying to kill people when they anger me. Thankfully my parents had someone make me this necklace that helps control my rage. I am smart, I should say, and sassy. If you are annoying or stupid well lets just say I am going to have fun with you. (No, you perverts not like that.) 

I made sure that my earring cuff was still in and connected to my other earring by the chain. You should see it. If you look closely at it when I am using energy you would see what type of energy that I am using, like if I was using my cat like abilities a cat face would appear. The only down side to this is that when my mother thinks that I used my powers she can see what I used. 

As I brushed my hair, I heard a sudden thump then a scream and laughing. I guess I should have told Zoey to be nicer when she woke up the twins. The laughing had stop as the sounds of pleading could be heard. I figured that Kuroi was laughing at Shiroi for falling, and now Shiroi as beating him up for his laughter. 

Kuroi and Shiroi are my younger brother and sister, but by two years. Shiroi is the oldest of the twins, and she is the smartest. Kuroi is the brat. He likes to play tricks and get everyone in trouble, especially me, actually mostly me. 

I decide that I should stop their fighting. So, I walked over to their room. At their doorway I leaned against the wall, and Zoey sat next to me. What I saw was funny. Kuroi was on the ground underneath Shiroi who was punching him. (Like you do your siblings.)

__

~Zoe, what did you do now?~ I asked shaking my head. 

__

~Nothing honest. I just woke them up,~ she replied innocently. 

"Hey, children, hurry up and stop fighting. We have to get to school. Shiroi, I know that Kuroi deserved to get beaten up, but do that after school when you have more time," I told the two causing them to jump slightly. 

"Okay, Sky," they both said. 

"Good, I'll meet you two downstairs," I said turning away when I felt a gush of wind breeze by. "Kuroi, watch it," I yelled after him. _Man, that kid can get changed fast,_ I thought to myself following him to the stairs. 

"Hey, Sky!? I'll race you down stairs," he said to me.

"Oh, do you really think that that is a good idea? Do you remember what happened last time that I raced you?" I asked him in a satisfying way. 

"Yeah, well you cheated. So, are we going to race or what?" he asked getting a little impatient. 

"No, I didn't that tree was in my way, so I had to go through it, but why not."

"Okay, on the count of three we'll go," he told me getting in his starting position. 

"One…"

"Two…" he followed.

"Thre…" Before I could even finish the word he was off. Jumping steps on his way down the stairs. I stood there watching him turning the corner and start on the next set of stairs. "That little brat. I'll show him," I said closing my eyes. The earring would have a ferret on it*.

__

~Sky, do you really think that that is a good idea? You know what your mom is going to say when she feels you doing this,~ Zoey telling me scared and worried. 

"Yeah, yeah, just watch," I replied. Not wasting anytime I seeped through the floor and landed in front of Kuroi. Causing him to skid to a stop. If you saw my earring now, you would noticed that there was a ghost etched into it and soon you will see a snow flake**. 

"That's not fair you can't do that," he whined and crossed his hands over his chest. 

"Oh, I can't huh? Well, if I can't do that then how about this?" I slowly brought my hand to my mouth and kissed it. "Ice Kiss," I cooed softly blowing the kiss down to his feet. 

The ice kiss floated its way down to his feet and broke into tiny snowflakes. The snowflakes then 'snowed' on his feet, forming ice as they hit. When the kiss was gone what was left was Kuroi's feet were frozen to the floor. 

"Sky, let me go. Sky," he pleaded trying to wiggle his feet free from their icy bondage. 

"Nope, you cheated so now I did. We're even now," I said walking to the kitchen. 

"You're going to pay SKY. You know that right?" he yelled after me. 

"Whatever," I replied not turning around but waving my hand over my shoulder. 

As I entered the kitchen, I felt a wave of heat flying by me. I let out a snicker and sat down. _So, that little brat is using his powers, _I snickered to myself as I grabbed some food. 

"KUROI, what did I say about using your powers in this world?" my mother yelled at him as he entered the kitchen. 

"But mom, I wouldn't have used them if Sky didn't use her ice kiss to freeze me to the floor," he whined. 

"I don't care what Sky did, plus didn't sense her using them. After school, you're grounded," she said to him angrily. "And no buts."

"Fine, then since you don't believe me then check her earring," he added sitting down. 

"No, mom, you said it yourself you didn't feel me using my powers. So, you don't have to check my earring," I said hoping that it worked. 

"No, I trust you, Sky. So, where's Shiroi?" she asked us. 

"Mom," Kuroi started. 

"I don't want to hear it. The case is closed."

I quickly shot the sulking Kuroi an innocent smile and then stuck my tongue out at him. "Mom, she is still up stairs with Zoe," I replied. 

"Well, she better hurry up," Mom answered placing some food on the table. Like on cue Shiroi entered the Kitchen and sat down next to me with Zoe behind her. 

"Okay, now that you three are here. I have to explain how this morning is going to happen. Sky and Zoey, you two are going to register Kuroi and Shiroi for me. Then you two are going to register together are your school. Then after school, Kuroi, I want you to come straight home and go to your room. Now, do you all got that?" she asked handing us our lunches. 

"Yeah, mom," the twins said in unison. 

"Mom, how is Zoe going to register?" I asked looking down to my friend. 

"She will have to go in her human form," Mom stated. 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," I said. 

Us, kids, ate then left, giving mother a kiss and hug goodbye. Zoey transformed before we left and she held onto my arm to help me out. (No, this is not going to be FXF. You will see later on why Zoey is holding onto Sky.) We dropped the twins off and made sure they were registered correctly. Then, Zoey and I were off to learn ourselves. Yeah right, more like have stupid teachers telling us what to do, like a giant prison, but we have don't have to wear those crappy orange jumpers. 

We entered into the gates of the school and walked to the main office. Sitting behind the desk was the secretary. 

"Hi, I'm Sky Shomondai and this is…"

"Her sister Zoey." 

"Right, we are here to get our schedule," I finished. 

"Why yes, I here you are. I'll show you to your first class," she answered handing us paper and standing up. 

"Zoe, what is our schedule like? Are we in any of the same classes?" I whispered to her handing her my schedule.

"Okay, I guess. Yeap, our schedule is identical," she whispered back. 

"Here, you two are," the secretary announced knocking on the door. The door slide open and a head popped out. Zoe started to chuckle. 

__

~Hey, what so funny?~ I asked. 

__

~Look at the teacher,~ she replied. 

I closed my eyes and the opened them. What I saw was the most ugliest teacher that I have ever saw. He had giant buckteeth and a long ratty looking face. I started to laugh too, causing me too lose concentration. 

"Excuse me, but what is so funny?" 

"Nothing," I replied to the teacher. 

"Good, then would you mind coming into class, and telling them something about yourselves?" he asked. "Class we have two new students today. This is Sky and Zoey Shomondai," he told the class as we entered. 

************************************

Okay, what did you think so far? 

*the ferret can you tell what she was doing, and same with the ** ghost and snowflake. What powers was she using.

Did you notice something different when I described the characters? 

One more thing this is my second fic that I am working on and that means that I might not update this all of the time or fast. So, why am I posting this now, well because I couldn't wait I wanted to hear what people had to say. 


	2. Ch 2

In the first chapter I almost forgot to put in the disclaimer, lucky I remembered and placed it as a PS. So, like in the first chapter, I own nothing that has to do with YYH. Lawyers get lost or I'll *Looks for random objects to throw* attack you with my Ramdonosities of DOOM (Copyright of my two friends Laura and Sara, so no stealing of word). *Throws random objects* 

I hope that you guys like the first chapter. Thank you to my lovely reviewers. I have emailed you all my thanks. So, I won't thank you at each chapter unless you're anonymous or asked a question that I think that everyone should hear/ read that answer too. 

Well, on with the next chapter. 

****

Chapter 2: Strange Weather

Botan entered Koenma's office followed by two sleepwalking, angry, and annoyed boys. 

"Koenma-sir, I have them," Botan announced. 

"Good," Koenma answered looking up from the pile of papers on his desk, which seemed that it was never getting smaller. 

"This better be good, Pacifier Breath," Yusuke threatened plopping down in the chair in front of Koenma's desk. 

"Yeah, you woke me up from the best dream that I had ever have," Kuwabara added. 

"What you finally were winning a battle?" snapped Yusuke. 

"Yes…Hey," Kuwabara answered. 

"So, Pacifier Breath, what did you want?" Yusuke asked not wanting to deal with Kuwabara's stupidity. 

"I wanted to tell you before you went to school, and yes you are going," Koenma informed them before Yusuke could object. 

"Well, what is it?" Yusuke asked getting annoyed. 

"Okay, my good friends are need of protection. That is where you come in hand. You have to protect their daughter, Sky Shomondai. Why you ask? Well, she is one of the most powerful demon alive, actually her whole family is powerful. I let her family hid out in the Ningenkai, after what happened. Now, demons are after them. Some how they found out where they live," Koenma explained. 

"If they are so powerful then why are they hiding?" asked Kuwabara. 

"Because there is a lot of demons after them and they can fight all of them," Koenma informed. "Any more questions before school starts?" 

"Yes, what does she look it and what are her powers?" asked Yusuke. 

"Well, she is a mixed blooded demon. She has 22 different kinds of blood in her vanes. You will have to ask her what her powers are. This is what she looks like…" Koenma looked for the remote on his desk and came up empty handed. "Ogre, where is my remote? Ogre," he started to yell. 

"Here it is, Koenma-sir," the blue Ogre said waving the remote after spotting it under some papers. 

"Thank you, Ogre. That is all," Koenma said dismissing the blue Ogre. "Here is what she looks like." Koenma turned on the TV thingy and a picture of a girl appeared from her waist up. 

She had shoulder length hair of the oddest kind. It looked black but if you look closely you would noticed that each strain of her hair was a color of the rainbow (ROYGBIV) that makes her hair black. In the light, each color would shine. Her eyes are a metallic rainbow color. Her hair was parted on the right side and tucked behind her left ear. On her cartage (left ear) was a silver cuff that had a chain going down and connecting to a small diamond earring that she also had in the other earring, minus the cuff and chain. Around her neck, was a silver necklace and hanging down from it was a curled dragon and in the middle of the dragon was a light blue flame. Her lips were a deep crimson that look liked her lips were bleeding. She had pale skin. She was wearing a blue tank top under a zipper up hoodie. 

"Wow, she cute," Kuwabara said. "But not as cute as my Yukina." 

"So, now you know what she looks like I think that it is time that you get going or you will be late for school," Koenma said turning off the screen. 

"Right," Yusuke said getting up and trudging off with Kuwabara. 

"Oh, before you leave I should tell you one more thing about her." Yusuke turned around to listen. "She is blind. Have a nice time at school," he said pushing them out the door and closing it behind them. 

"Okay, what was all that about?" Kuwabara asked looking at the closed door behind him. 

"Like I know. Maybe the baby needs a diaper change," Yusuke replied. "Okay, Botan take us to school. If we have to protect her then let's go," he said in a dreaded tone. 

"Sure," Botan answered taking out her oar. 

She took the two to their school and disappeared. The two boys walked into class with just seconds to spare. 

"So, do you see her?" asked Yusuke scanning the room for her. 

"Nope, nothing Urameshi," Kuwabara said. 

"Guess Pacifier Breath was wrong about the dates," Yusuke suggested putting his feet up on his desk and his hands behind his head. "Wait a minute, didn't he say that she was blind? Well, then way is she going to a normal school?" Yusuke asked as the idea just hit him. 

"Yes. I don't know. Maybe she has one of those Seeing Eye dogs," Kuwabara suggested. 

"I think that this was just a set up to get me to go to school. I bet Keiko is behind all of this. Well, I'm not going to take it any longer. I'm leaving," he said getting up. Kuwabara was tugging on his shirt and whispering his name. "What is it Kuwabara?" he asked annoyed. Apparently, he wasn't paying attention because the teacher had be looking at him and introducing two new students. 

"Mr. Urameshi, thank you for volunteering to show the two new girls around school," the rat face said. (Yes, I know his name but I don't want to use it. I think Rat face is just fine.) 

"What? Oh, yes. I would like to show the new girls around," Yusuke said. 

"Good then take you seat," Rat face said giving him an angry look. "Now, you two can take a seat behind Mr. Urameshi, and Mr. Kuwabara," Rat face said to the two girls. 

"Thanks," the black hair girl said. The two walked down the aisle and took the seats behind the two boys. "Hi, I'm Sky and this is my sister Zoey," the black hair girl said to the two boys. 

Zoey had long silky burnt auburn hair with dark brown tips. She had the strangest eyes, one was blue and the other one was grey. 

"Hi, Yusuke and that's Kuwabara," Yusuke answered pointing to Kuwabara. "Wait, did you say your name is Sky?" 

"Yeah, why?" she replied confused. 

"Well, we were assigned to protect you by Koenma," Yusuke said. Sky pointed behind him. "What now?" he asked turning around. "Oh, Hi," he said to the rat face. 

"Hi, Mr. Urameshi, I'm I disturbing your conversation? I sure the rest of the class wouldn't mind if you finish, so that I can continue to teach," he said. 

"Nope, noting. Please continue with your useless teaching," Yusuke replied. 

"Thank you."

"Stupid Rat face," he whispered as the teacher left. 

"That's a detention, Mr. Urameshi."

"Jerk," he whispered again.

"Another one." 

__

~Urameshi, just shut it,~ a voice said in his head. 

__

~Who is this?~ he asked having no clue. 

__

~Sky, you idiot. What do you have next? Well, whatever it is skip it. We should talk if Koenma sent you. Then something serious is happening,~ Sky said. 

__

~Sure,~ he replied. 

__

~Zoe, we're skipping next class,~ Sky said to her 'sister.'

__

~Okay, but if your mother finds out, don't blame it on me,~ she explained. 

__

~How would she find out?~

~I don't know but she does.~

The rest of the class was boring as always except near the end. Although it was Sky's and Zoey's first day of school, they were glad to skip the next class. That's after Sky has some fun with the rat face. 

There was the hunted chalk, the teacher hearing voices in his head, or the unexplainable weather changes in the classroom; snow, rain, sleet, and hail. So, class was dismissed early. 

************

What do you think that Sky want's too talk about? Hey, do you guys like to know what's might happen in the next chapters or have it be a surprise? Let me know. 

Also, I think that no one like to flame me. With the fics that I have on the site nobody is telling me if I made a mistake or anything like that. I don't mind if you flame or anything like that. The more flames the more fun that I have. So, be honest. Does anybody actually read this part? 


	3. Ch 3

Hi again. This chapter starts just a minute before the last paragraph of last chapter. More like before the strange weather. Okay, that's my little spiel today.

Wait a few more things:

I have to tell you that this is an important chapter to learn about Sky's past. Any questions, please ask. It's 1 in the morning and I can't sleep. The left side of my nose is plugged up and I can unplug it. Plus I can't sleep when there is a full moon, (no lies, and no I'm not a werewolf) or when I get an idea for the story that I know I would forget. And now it's a full moon, and I just got this idea.

This is not a YxOC, or KurxOC, or any other combinations like that. It will always be YxKei, and that's it.

**UPDATED THIS CHAPTER AND MADE A FEW CHANGES AND ADDITIONS. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: ****Through The Eyes Of Another**

_~Yusuke meet us on the roof,~_ Sky's voice sounded in his head. She sounded bored. _~Oh, and bring Kuwabara too. Since, I suppose he's in on it too.~_

_~Okay,~ _Yusuke replied a bit hesitant. _~How can we leave? Rat Face hates my living guts and won't let me leave.~ _

_~Leave it all to me but just be prepare for anything. And when I mean anything, I Mean Anything,~_ with that she closed the connection. Yusuke gave her a questionable look, which she didn't respond to.

Yusuke quickly understood and wrote a fast note to Kuwabara telling him to be prepared to leave and go to the roof. (Mind you the voices and the chalk already happened. Just in case you forgot all ready.)

Suddenly, Kuwabara got the tickling feeling again and strange clouds began to form in the classroom. No one knew what was happening, but Zoey and Sky. Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara had a feeling but they weren't completely sure.

Just when everyone thought the strangeness (I like that word.) was over, snowflakes, rain, and hail, the size of grapes, all at once began to fall. Causing panic and bruises. Everyone ran out of the now drenched room, seeking dryness. Yusuke and Kuwabara took the opportunity and ran for it. To the roof they went.

On the roof, they saw Sky sitting above the door (Not in the air.) petting a dog. No, not a dog, it was more like a wolf, a burnt, auburn, furry wolf, with one blue eye and one grey one and dark brown tipped tail and ears, which lifted its head from Sky's lap as it heard the door open.

"Hi, glad you made it out semi-dry," Sky greeted with a slight chuckle at the look of the boys. "See, Yusuke, were you prepared? I did say anything," she asked cocking her head to the side.

"That was a surprise," he replied. "So, where's your sister?"

"She's not my real sister, but Zoe is right here," she answered motioning to the wolf/dog.

"Oh?!"

"So, is she your Seeing Eye dog?" asked Kuwabara.

"I guess you can say so. She is mainly my protector, friend and helper. Why do you ask?"

"Koenma said that you are blind, and Urameshi and I couldn't figure out why you're going to a normal school, when you're blind," he answered.

"Well, that baby is half right. I am blind but you see I can see, just in a different way. You see, I only see heat and such, but I can how ever see what you see by tapping into your eyes or use my Jagan, but that would be a little creepy walking with it opened. Zoey here lets me see what teachers writing on the board and such. She has been with my family since the beginning," Sky explained. "Plus a cool thing about it is that I can see in the dark and when someone is hiding, I can spot them easily," she added with a smile.

"Jagan?!… Heat?!" both Yusuke and Kuwabara said at once in disbelief.

"Okay, I see that you have a lot of questions for me. So, I will just tell you about me." She took a deep breath before spieling about everything. "I think that I should start at the beginning. My family, as you know, are demons. We have mixed blood with some odd combinations." She stopped for a minute thinking about what happened. "In the Makai, we are respected and accepted by all of the demons. Which was strange because of our mixed blood, but somehow through out my family tree, they gained the trust of the demons. That was until one day…" She began to scrunch her skirt in her hands as she was telling about that horrible day. "You see, some of the ruthless, power seeking demons found out about the most powerful demon that there is, and if they managed killed it, before it grew into its power, then it wouldn't become a threat. If you haven't figured it out, that demon is me." Tears started to make their way to her eyes. "I am the only child that my mother had the turned out to be a success. You see I would have 14 other brothers and sisters. When my mother got pregnant my uncle would take the baby out and do tests to try make us the most that they can then put us back into my mother and pray that they will make it to full term but they didn't. My mother doesn't like to talk about it a lot but I am the only success. I have 22 different types of blood types, mostly of animal and demon types. In the order of the most to least, my blood has ferret, ghost, bat, water, fire, ice, earth, thunder/lighting, wind, snake, butterfly, angel, lizard, cheetah, cat, fox, dog, wolf, dragon, porcupine, chameleon, and lastly some human blood. (Yea, porcupine and chameleon demon blood.)" Zoey shrunk into her puppy form and curled into the girl's lap for comfort. Sky began to pet her as she finished telling her tale. "After me my uncle didn't need my mother to have any more kids but my mother insisted that he would leave her alone and her family. So the only ones that survive was my older sister. My mom had her before my uncle took interest into this new testing. Then my mom had my dopey younger twin brother and sister." Sky took a deep breath before continuing.

"When the demons attack my family, we couldn't defeat them. During the end of the war, my father began to chant a spell for me. It was so that I could see the heat of the demons that were blocking their energy. Before he could finish so that I could see normally, a demon had struck him in the back, killing him." Now, the tears had broken free and were falling. "That is why I am technically blind, I never used to be. After the demons had taken my father and my older sister; my mother, the twins, Zoey and I hid. Then we ran to the Reikai, to see if Koenma could help us out. He found a good place for us to live normally. So, that's why we're here. We started our life over without the use of our powers too much. I taught myself with Zoe how to deal with my sight, and I learned how to see through other's eyes," she finished as she wiped the tears from her eyes. After she sniffed the last tear away, she looked at the boys. "So, does that answer all of your questions?" she asked with a smile.

"No, if you're so powerful then why couldn't you kill those demons?" Yusuke asked.

"You don't understand. I am powerful against a normal size battle, of about 20 demons or so, without this." She showed them the necklace. "Without it, it's hard for me to control my blood over a long period. Thankfully, my parents found someone to forge it for me. It helped me fighting. With it, I could fight 30 to 40 demons, but that wasn't enough. There were over two hundred demons after us that night, and I couldn't do that much. I also hadn't learn all of my powers," she explained. Yusuke walked over to where she was and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Sky," Yusuke said sympathetically placing an arm around her shoulders. Kuwabara followed suit.

"Hold on…" she said picking up Zoey and placing her with Yusuke then moved away from them. Her face became a ghost. It was pale like all of the life from her drained at that moment. "If-if you are here to protect me now, and didn't before when we came." She couldn't finish. She got up, ran over to the edge of the roof and leapt off.

_~Sky?! Don't forget about me,~_ Zoey whined to Sky as she jumped off Yusuke, still in puppy form, touched the roof slightly, and jumped off after Sky.

******

Hehehehe, me evil. A cliffie. Don't you hate those? I do when I read them but not when I write one. Then they are fun.

I figured that it's going to be too hard for me to email every reviewer when they review. So, I'm just going to thank you in the chapters.

I like to thank my very first reviewer Houndingwolf (Wolfie). Thank you, but I told you that I posted it. Oh, well.

My other reviewers:

Chibi Keiko (Keiko): Glad you like it

Miyako14 (Miyako): Welcome to another one of my evil fics with lots of twists and turns. Hope you enjoy it like you did with my others. So, thanks for reading my new fics. Is it good like KQ or ITNH?

Slave2Anime (Slave): Hope you still like it. Hiei will be coming back in the next chapter or so, but for now do you think that you can deal with Kuwabara?

And Cute Anime Kitty (Kitty): thank you very much for joining me again. How is your fic doing? By the way, I won't give out sneak preview on cliffies. If you read a chapter, and it isn't a cliffie, and I didn't give a preview, then that means that I haven't thought about what the next one is going to be about.

I hope that's everyone.

Also, the parentheses are there because I am wondering if you wouldn't mind me calling you that instead, for later if you have a question or something. If you don't like me to do it then let me know.

Wolfie and Kitty, I all ready asked, or you told me that it's all right if I call you by that. It's still okay right?


	4. Ch 4

Thanks everyone for you reviews they help. Okay to answer Wolfies question, well, actually that's a good question. I don't know how she can have ghost blood but I thought that I would be really cool to have that kind of blood but it is hard to do. That's why she is unique. Sorry I couldn't answer your question because I don't know either. I am going to sound stupid and I know that I am but anyways, what is a pocky? And I think I know but I don't know what a mary-sue is and glomp is but I'm not sure. So, can someone please tell me?

Deleted scene from last chapter: I was going to make Kuwabara act stupid again but I didn't want to be too mean. Here is the cut out part. 

"Koenma said that you are blind. So does that mean that you can't see how many fingers that I am holding up?" Kuwabara asked holding up three fingers. 

"I am. And you are holding up three fingers," Sky answered. Continue with her explanation on half right. 

I will add these deleted scenes when I don't feel like changing it in the chapter.

****

Chapter 4: Ditching

Yusuke and Kuwabara gave each other a confused look before running over to the side that both Sky and Zoey. When they looked down to see if they survived the fall, but what they saw surprised them. They weren't no where to be found. 

"Where did they go?" asked Kuwabara searching for any sign of them. 

"I don't know. I don't even sense them any were," Yusuke replied. "Wait, what was that?" he questioned pointing in the sky. 

"What are you talking about? I didn't see anything,"

"You never see anything," Yusuke muttered. "I thought that I saw something shimmer in the sky."

Yusuke was right something was in the sky. It was Sky with Zoey in her arms. Sky was using her chameleon powers to cloak herself and Zoey, and her wind powers to fly. She was also hiding her spirit energy. 

_~Sky, what's wrong?~ _Zoey asked looking at Sky's worried gaze. 

"You should know. Don't tell me that you weren't listening?" Sky questioned. 

_~I was listening,~_ Zoey whined. 

"Well, apparently not closely. 

_~Hey!?~ _

"It's true. But think. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sent by the baby to protect us. Now, why would they just start to protect us when we have been here for over a few months now and no one had figured out where we are?" 

__

~Oh, so you think that the demons have found out that we are here? Where are we going?~ 

"Yes, I'm going to go and talk to that baby," Sky explained flying faster and with determination in her eyes. They both arrived in the Renkai. Sky burst through the office door. 

"What the?" a baby said looking up from a pile of papers. "Oh, Sky it's you. What is going on?" he asked seeing Sky gazing at him angrily. 

"Why did you send your detectives to protect me? You told us that no one would find out who we are," Sky scolded slamming her hands on his desk causing him to jump. 

"Well, you're right, but I sent them just to be on the safe side," Koenma said lying between his teeth. 

"Liar. We have been here for over two months and now you send your lackeys to protect me," Sky growled. The red in her eyes began to take over. 

"Sky, calm down," Zoey calmly told her shifting into her human form. 

"Okay, I was lying. The demons had some how found out that you slipped your way to the Ningenkai. Now, they have found a way to get to the Ningenkai and are in search for you," Koenma explained. (I need help creating some demons. If you have one please send me or review me all of the basics of your character. It can be simple and not very descriptive. I really appreciate it. Just mind you all demons must be evil.)

"Now you tell me. You couldn't just tell me yourself?" Sky asked annoyed. Sky looked at him hard. The red in her eyes started to retreat back to its normal amount. 

"Well, I'm not quit sure if they are the demons that were after you. Hey, where is Yusuke and Kuwabara," Koenma asked as the realization that they weren't in the room. 

"Oh, them… I think that they might still be on the roof of the school where I left them," Sky answered rubbing the back of her head slightly chuckling.

Koenma was going to say something when the door burst opened again revealing two boys.

"Hey Pacifier Breath, we have a problem. Sky jumped off of the school roof and disappeared. Now, we can't find her," Yusuke said a bit concern and ignoring the two girls that we already in the room. 

"Um, Yusuke. I'm right here," Sky greeted. "And I didn't disappear. I can't do that. I cloaked myself and used the wind to fly here. Hoped that answer your question," she replied knowing what they were thinking. 

"Also, you guys are some protectors. You couldn't even sense where we were," Zoey revealed shaking her head in disappointment. 

"Hey, I have a great sense of spirit awareness, and I couldn't sense you at all," Kuwabara replied defending his strength. Yusuke and the girls had the classic anime sweat drop adorn the back of their heads. 

"I'm sure you do, but when someone hides their energy then you can't sense them," Sky explained. 

"Hold on, why aren't you four at school?" Koenma asked angry.

"Don't you dare. I am here to see why you're sending these two," Sky repeated again getting annoyed. 

"Yeah, they're dumb and dumber," Zoey smirked. 

"I just realized something. Why isn't Kurama or Hiei here to help?" Yusuke asked the baby. 

"They are protecting Shiroi and Kuroi," Koenma replied. 

"Who are they?" asked Kuwabara. 

"They are my sister and brother. They're the twins I told you about," Sky answered giving Koenma a thank you smile. "I hope that they are stronger then these two."

"Yes, they are one of the top ten most powerful demons there is," Koenma answered. 

"Good," Sky stated in a sturdy tone. 

"Okay, now that we have settled everything, I think that we should head back to school before your mom finds out that we aren't there," Zoey suggested. 

"Awwww, Zoe, do I have to go back to that prison?" Sky whined giving her puppy dog eyes. Her eyes started to fade into a sad puppy eye blue. 

"Don't you dare…Sky, I'm warning you…Sky," Zoey warned starting to turned her eyes away from the on slaughter of Sky's gaze. "Come on, Sky. You were just there for one class, and you all ready want to ditch it?" Zoey questioned glancing up then quickly back down after seeing Sky's eyes again.

"Zoeyyy, we all ready ditched a few classes. What will just the rest of the day do?" she asked in a whinny tone and deepening her sad gaze. 

"Sky, you're mom is going to kill me when she finds out. Fine, you don't have to go." Zoey reluctantly gave in to Sky. 

"Thank you, Zoe. You know I love you," Sky said joyfully giving Zoey a hug as her eyes went back to normal. (This is not a like; I said it before it's not a FXF fic. Like when you say it to your friend when you ask them to do something when they really don't want to. I know most of you know what I mean. So, don't give me that look.) 

"Well, if you're ditching then so am I," Yusuke stated. "It's not like I was going to go back any ways."

"Yeah, I'm not going too," Kuwabara added. 

"Cools! So, do you guys want to do anything?" Sky asked curiously. 

"We can go to the arcade," suggested Yusuke. 

"Sure! Why don't we grab the twins? They're also stuck at a prison," Sky asked looking at Yusuke then Kuwabara and lastly Zoey. "What do you say?" 

"What can I say? You're just going to give me that look, and I'm going to say yes," Zoey said crossing her arms. 

"Yes, and Yeappers!" (You like my word. I use it all of the time.) Sky said bluntly and nodded her head. 

"Fine, let's get the runts and head out," Zoey sighed. 

"About time," Kuwabara said ushering them out the door. 

The four left the baby's office and headed to the twins' school. 

"Hi, May I help you four?" an old lady asked behind the front desk. 

"Yes, hi. Shiroi and Kuroi Shomondai have a doctors appointment and our mother sent us here to pick them up," Sky answered giving an innocent smile as the lady looked at them suspiciously. "So, can you call them?" 

"Yes, ma'am, please have a seat. I will call them down," the secretary politely told them. 

Five minutes later Shiroi and Kuroi came into the office. They both had dark burgundy eyes and brown hair. Shiroi's hair was up in pigtails that when up went just below her shoulder blade. Kuroi's hair was short and like any normal boy had their hair. 

"Hey, Sky, what's up?" Shiroi asked as they exit the school. 

"Nothing, we just thought that you guys would like to go to the arcade instead of sitting through a boring day," Sky answered throwing her arms around the two. 

"Why? What is mom going to say when she finds out?" Kuroi questioned. "Cause you know I'm grounded as it is." 

"Don't worry. Mom won't mind," Sky confidently said. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Don't tell me that you can't feel that?" 

"Huh?"

"The big baby sent out two demons out to protect you two, and these two here are here to protect me," Sky explained pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "That's Yusuke, the tough greasy hair boy, and the weird looking one is Kuwabara."

"Hey…" Kuwabara started before Shiroi interrupted. 

"Does that mean?" Shiroi asked knowing exactly what it could be. 

"Yeappers!" (My word again.) Sky answered. "But don't worry the baby ain't sure if they are after me or you two. I thought that all of us should be together if we are attacked."

"Thanks," Shiroi said.

"No prob. Now, Yusuke, are you going to invite your friend?" Sky asked motioning to the tree behind them. 

"I don't think Hiei would come. I could ask. Yo, Hiei, we know you're up there. Do you want to go to the arcade with us?" 

They heard the subtle rustling of leaves as Hiei made his way down the tree. 

"Hn, what are you doing here?" he asked in is usual tone. 

"We're here to watch Sky," Yusuke answered. "So, do you want to come?"

"Hn, do I have a choice? I have to watch those two," Hiei huffed. 

"Where is Kurama?" asked Yusuke. 

"At school."

"Well, we should grab him too," Sky suggested happily. 

"I don't think that Kurama would like to leave school," Yusuke answered. 

"Why?" Zoey asked. 

"Because Kurama is one of those people who like to learn," Yusuke said. 

"What about those rabid fan girls that are always chasing him? One day away from him wouldn't hurt," Sky stated. 

"How do you know about the girls?" he asked confused. 

"What? I didn't say anything," Sky replied looking odd.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She does this a lot," Zoey added. 

"Yeah, she says something that she couldn't know about and next thing you know she doesn't have a clue what she just said," Kuroi stated. 

"Okaaaayyyyyy, let's get Kurama," Yusuke just said rolling his eyes. 

The gang next went to grab Kurama and found a way to get him out. They kind of tricked him into thinking that there was a demon attack and they needed his help now. He reluctantly went to the arcade after they told him that the attack was a lie. 


	5. Ch 5

Here is a semi-big chapter to make it up to you for having you wait a while. I know I am a slow writer.

Thank you to Kitty and m14 (miyako14) for giving me two demons. They will be showing up soon, either the next chapter or later. Also, I have to give Kitty a bigger thank you for answering my questions. *Gives Kitty some pockys* Okay, I still need some more demons. Like I said before, I don't care what they are or anything. You can just give me some odd demons with out a full description that will be fine 'cause I'll just use them as background fighters. I just need males/ guys. I all ready have three girls and I don't want all girls. 

The title of this chapter uses one of my made-up words. Please don't steal it. Ask. It means two things: it is the things that you encounter or the little mints that you see in the counters at restaurants. Get it in-counter-mints encounterments. Forget it. That what my step dad thought that the definition was.

One more thing, it's been a few chapters but the disclaimer is still the same as the first chapter. 

****

Chapter 5: Strange Encounterments =^-^=

"So, who wants to get beaten by me?" Sky asked with a smile. She was walking backward facing the group. "Come on, I know somebody wants to play against me, or are all of you afraid?" she questioned placing a hand on her hip. 

"You're on," Kuwabara answered pointing at her. 

"Got it," she cheerfully replied turning back around before she ran into something. 

Which she was a second too late because as she turned around she ran into a little mouse color brown hair and brown eyes girl. She had a one of those fisherman hats on. That was a sky blue color with a sunflower on it. She was wearing a little child's sky blue spring dress with little sunflowers on it, which matched her hat. She looked like she could be around 7. 

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Sky asked sympathetically in a sorry tone helping the girl up from the ground. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," the child said happily taking her hand and got up. 

"Hi, I'm Sky. What is your name?" 

"I'm Nezumi. It's nice to meet you," the child replied bowing slightly. 

The rest of the gang introduced themselves but Hiei, which Kurama introduced him. 

"I'm sorry to disturb everyone, but I have to get going I'm sorry," Nezumi said bowing and started to skip off. "Oh, yeah, I have to tell you something." She turned back around and skipped back. "You should watch out for anything," she cheerfully said. Then she spun back around on her heals and skipped off again. 

"Well, that was strange," Zoey stated. 

"Yeah, so let's head to the arcade. I still want to beat Sky's butt," Kuwabara anxiously said. 

"Yeah, let's go," Sky replied skipping off.

"Wait Sky, how can you play if you just see in heat waves?" asked Yusuke looking over to his left where Sky was skipping along, happy. (Wow, there's a lot of skipping isn't there. Well, kids skip a lot. I did when was a little kid. Okay I still am on the inside, but that's a different story. Now, on to this one.)

"You forgot already didn't you?" she asked giving him a 'that's typical' look. "Well, don't worry I'll be able to see," she just stated and continued walking. 

The gang had arrived at the arcade. When Kuroi noticed something that they needed. 

"One question for you all. But I'm broke. Who has some money?" Kuroi asked pulling his pockets inside out. 

"I'm broke too," Sky replied. 

"Me too," Zoey followed. 

"Yeap, same here," Shiroi said next. 

The others shook their heads 'no.' 

"So, great now what can we do?" Sky asked sulking. 

"Go back to school," suggested Zoey.

"What? No," Sky protested. 

"Then what are we going to do?" Shiroi asked. She sat on the sidewalk in Indian style. "I'm going to have to agree with Zoe. If we have no money and nothing to do, then why sit around doing nothing? I rather learn something," she added. 

"No it can't be. You are not my sister. What have you done with her?" Sky said shocked sitting down next to Shiroi. 

"Come on, Sky, you know it's me. Then do you have a better idea?" she questioned back. 

Sky sat there thinking for a few minutes. 

"Nope," she replied causing everyone to do the anime fall. 

"Skyy, this was all of your idea. Now, I'm really get in trouble with mom," Kuroi whined getting up. 

"Yeah, so?" she asked. 

"Okay, that settles it. You three are going back to school," Zoey said ushering to get up. 

"Um… Zoey?!"

"Yeah, Yusuke?"

"Well, school is going to get out in about an hour or so," Yusuke replied. 

"Then what do you suggest that we should do?" Zoey questioned him as she crossed her arms. 

"Hn, this is boring. I'm leaving," Hiei said turning around about to leave.

"Come on, Hiei, why don't you just stay awhile? You _are _suppose to protect us," Shiroi stated. "Plus this would give us a good opportunity to get to know you." She stopped him and appeared in front of him. 

"Hn, you have Fox Boy over there. And you know everything that you need to know about me," he huffed walking past her. Shiroi was shocked. She just let him go. 

"Wow, what's wrong with him?" Shiroi asked finally turning around after Hiei disappeared around a corner. 

"Don't mind him. He is always like that," Kurama replied. "You'll get used to it."

"I hope not," Shiroi whispered to herself not realizing that Sky heard. 

"Oh, I think someone has a little crush," Sky teased. 

"What? What are you talking about? I don't like anyone," Shiroi protested. 

"Ahh, you don't like me?" Sky shockingly asked.

"Yeah, or me?" Zoey teased too.

"You know what I meant. So what are we going to do?" 

"Like I know," Sky answered. 

The group of now seven just started to walk around doing nothing but talking. Sky explained about her family and such to Kurama, who felt bad for her, the twins, and her family. They ended up walking to the park and relaxing on the swings and trees. It started to get to be around 4 so they decided that it would be good if they headed home, just in case Sky's mom got worried or any of their parents got worried, but Yusuke's. 

"Would you like to have your future told?" a silky but harsh voice asked as the team walked by a bench which the owner of the voice was sitting at. They turned to see who said that. 

What they saw was one of the most beautiful women that they have seen, although her face was hard to see from the shadow what was cast from the dark purple hooded cloak that she had on. But what you would see with it off would be that she had slate grey eyes. Her hair was the same color as her cloak and went down to her knees. Under her cloak, she wore a tight black Asian type dress that had a slit running up the left side of her leg going up her thigh and ending right before you saw her underwear. It was tight but not too tight that she wouldn't be able to move. She a pale skin that seemed to have a glow to it. 

"I'm sorry but we don't have any money to have our fortunes told. Thanks any ways," Kuroi replied. They continued to walk passed her but she stopped them.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to pay. I just want to know if you would like to hear your futures?" the lady said. "What do you have to lose, Sky?" she questioned looking at Sky with a 'what's wrong? Scared?' look. 

"How do you know my name?" Sky questioned. 

_~Watch out, Sky. Something about her doesn't feel right,~_ Zoey told Sky in her head. Zoey was in her animal form since she was in her human form for a while now. 

"Oh, I know a lot of things, Sky," she replied calmly. 

"Like what?" Sky asked curious so see if this lady really did know a lot like she says. 

"Well, I know that everyone one of you is hiding some what of the same secret from the rest of the world. I know that your dog is not who she seems to be."

"I know that. Zoey has wolf blood in her too," Sky said unconvinced about her abilities. 

"I know. Actually, you four too aren't who you seem, Kurama, Shiroi, Kuroi, and Sky," the lady explained pointing to each of them. "You are all powerful. Yusuke, you're good at physical fighting. Kuwabara, you're good with swords. Kurama, you're good with plants. And you three are just about good at everything that you do," she continued to explain. 

"Tell us something we don't know," Yusuke sarcastically said. 

"Okay, what would you like to know? Your futures?" she questioned back. 

"If you know our futures then you should all ready know what we are going to day," Yusuke replied. 

"That is true, but I wanted you say it for yourselves," she answered. "I guess that you just want me to just start telling you?" she questioned coldly. 

"What gave you the clue?" Shuroi sarcastically asked. 

"Fine. You all are going to go through a very tough battle soon. Both physical and mental battle. Some of you might not make it alive and the ones who do will barely make it out. In the end, you all are going through a hard few months," she stated in a matter of a fact tone. 

"What makes you think that we are going to be in a battle?" questioned Kuwabara. "We are always in a fight."

"I don't mean a regular old fight. I mean a big battle between two sides. One that wants something and the other side is trying to protect what the others want," she stated clearing up the battle. 

"Oh, okay," Kuwabara answered. 

_So, they do know that I am here,_ Sky worriedly thought to herself. "I guess that what the baby said is true," Sky said to them some what scared and upset. 

"Yes, you are right," Kurama agreed. They weren't paying attention to the lady that was on the bench and started to figure out what they were going to do. How were they going to protect Sky and her family more? 

"Hey, lady…" Sky started to say as she turned to look at her and noticed that she was gone and she was no where to be found. "Well, that was odd."

"Yeah, this is beginning to be an odd day," Yusuke said. 

"Now, what do we do?" Kuroi asked sitting in the spot where the lady was. 

"Why don't we all go to our house and have dinner and talk about what happened," Sky replied. "I'm sure mom wont mind, and she should hear about what happened."

"Sure," Yusuke answered. Kurama and Kuwabara agreed to go. 

The group head towards Sky's house to have dinner and talk. Leyna, Sky's mother, didn't mind the company and invited the boys in. 

****

I hope make up for my procrastination. 


	6. Ch 6

Wow, I am total, truly, sorry about not updating for the longest time. I am still kinda grounded, and I have school, plus I haven't had any great inspiration. Okay, the last part is kind of a lie; I am a giant procrastinator. As you probably already know if you read either ITNH, or KQ. I did have this chapter written in my notebook but being grounded from the computer stopped me from typing it. 

I should warn you all. In either the next chapter or so, the rating is going to be changed to R but just for that one chapter. I'll tell you when and why in that chapter. You know have to worry until then for the ratings to increase. And I can't believe that I wrote that type of chapter. I hate those kinds too.

I would also like to tell m14 that your character is making her appearance in this chapter. Please tell me if I describe her right or anything. I hope that you like her small role so far. Don't worry, she will appear later. Also, Kitty, your demon is mentioned I gave him a name too. It kinda sucks but it's a name. 

****

Chapter 6: Perfect

A dark figure was sitting in a thrown. It seemed to be waiting for something. 

The figure had light brown hair and darker brown eyes. He had mouse eyes sticking out of his hair that were the same color as his hair. The door across the room flung open, and a little, mouse, brown hair girl skipped over to the figure. 

"Did you find them?" the figured demanded. Though his voice was harsh, it did have a hint of someone talking to a child, which he was. 

The little girl skipped over to the figure and jumped on his lap. 

"Yes, daddy. And she made me fall," she cried. 

"Nezumi, what did I tell you about calling me daddy, when you are on an assignment?" the figured asked picking up the child and placed her on the ground. 

"I'm sorry, my lord," Nezumi replied apologetically bowing slightly, "I must never call you daddy when I am on an assignment."

"Good," he replied.

"But I don't like calling you 'my lord' cause you aren't my lord you're my daddy," she said, "Can I call you my lord only when someone else is around?" she asked hopefully. Her eyes became full of pleading and sadness. 

The figure, which she calls daddy, looked at his daughters pleading gaze and sighed. 

"Fine, no more my lord unless there is someone other than you mother is around," he agreed. 

"Does that also include sitting on your lap?" she asked. 

"Okay, come here," he said motioning her to come sit on his lap.

She let out a small squeal and her face lit up as she skipped over to her father's lap. (As you will notice, Nezumi likes to skip.) She jumped up on his lap and gave him a 'thank you' hug and a kiss on the check. 

"Thank you daddy," she replied cheerfully. 

"You're welcome," he said smiling. He took off her hat and patted her on the head, in between her little, brown, mouse ears. She let out a small giggle. "Now, have some fun for a bit, while I wait for your mother to return with what I asked her for," he told Nezumi placing her on the ground and putting her hat back on her head. 

"Okay, could you call me when mommy comes?" Nezumi asked turning around. 

"Sure thing, squirt. Run along and play," he ushered her. "Nezumi, I forgot to tell you something," he said to her retreating back. 

"Yes, daddy?" she asked popping her head through the doorway. 

"I don't want to hear that you turned any more of the guards into a mouse and letting them lose in your mazes," he told her seriously. 

"Ahhhh, why not?" she whined. 

"Because it's hard for me to find a new guard every time you put one in your mazes. Afterwards they run away. You've all ready scared away about a dozen guards or more," he answered. 

"Allll-right, I promise no more guards into mice and run through mazes," she obediently replied holding up 'scouts honor' fingers all the while her other fingers were behind her back crossed. 

"Good." 

Nezumi turned backed around and skipped off. 

"But you didn't say anything about any one else," she stated quietly seeing someone turn the corner. Her face turned from a happy smile into a cunning smile. "What kind of maze should I make?" she thought out loud following the person. "Hey," she called out. 

The person turned around revealing woman around 5 feet without her heals on. When she did wear them which she was now she was about 5'2". She had shoulder, length, dark, blue hair with red streaks. Her clothes were black with matching pants and one of those Asian type tops. She gazed at Nezumi with light blue eyes. Nezumi always thought that her eyes were pretty but odd. Ariana was a fire demon and most fire demons had red or a shade of red eyes, but Ariana didn't. Nezumi didn't know why but she didn't mind she still liked them. 

"Oh, Ariana, it's you. Never mind, I was looking for someone else," Nezumi said turning back around. 

"Right, you weren't planing to turn me into a mouse and set me lose into one of you mazes, now were you?" she asked skeptically. 

"No, why would I do that?" Nezumi questioned back spinning back around and then swayed like a little child would that was obviously lying or hiding something. 

"Because you always do after you come back from an assignment that your father sends you on," replied Ariana. 

"No, I don't," complained Nezumi. 

"Right." Ariana started to walk away and was stopped by Nezumi's reply. 

"I only do it when there's a battle, or an emergency or I'm in a fight," answered Nezumi half-lying and half telling the truth. 

"Yeah, so you're saying that when a guard says 'hi' to you he wants to fight?" Ariana sarcastically stated and mildly amused as Nezumi tried to think of a good comeback but couldn't think of one. "Bye," she said walking away. "Oh, and Nezumi, don't you dare think about it," she threatened. 

"Think about what?" Nezumi asked knowing what she was talking about. 

"Unlike the others, I'm much more powerful and smarter," she answered swaying her hips as she walked away. 

"Hn, party pooper," Nezumi huffed softly crossing her arms and pouted. She tried to sense anyone that she could 'play' with. 

_~You might want to try in the north wing,~_ a soft voice told her in her head.

_~Thank you, Ariana,~_ Nezumi answered skipping off to the north wing. 

Ariana was right someone was in the north wing and the best part was that it was the rat face. (Different rat face.) 

_Perfect, that rat face is totally stupid and forgetful. He wouldn't be able to remember what I did. So, he can't tell daddy,_ Nezumi thought to herself, as she was about to open the door. _Yes, I think that Mausu would be perfect in my maze. Of course, he is a rat demon already, but having a rat in one of my mazes might be fin._

"Not now," she softly whispered holding her head. 

She closed her eyes tight and backed up against the way. Her head was throbbing badly. It felt like a huge migraine or someone taking a sledgehammer to her head. She slid down the wall and curled her knees in closer to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs, while placing her forehead on her knees. 

Throbbing were caused by her abilities to be able to 'read' the future, just like her mother. Because she was just a kid and part mouse demon she can't control her readings fully yet. She doesn't see visions it's more like she just suddenly knows what is going to happen. Normally what she knows doesn't happen right away. Mostly she knows what an outcome would be if something was to happen. 

Like this time, she knew that if she turned Mausu into one of her mazes her father wouldn't be mad at her. He would be proud that she didn't make him into a mouse but a rat. Although, he wouldn't be mad she didn't want to take a chance that she was wrong. She was right most of the time, but sometimes she got it wrong. 

She got up after the throbbing had stopped and brushed off anything that might be on her butt from the floor. 

She had nothing to do, now that she had that 'vision' or insight, as she liked to call it. Sometimes she wished that she had a sister or a bother, just somebody that she could play with or talk too. So, she decided to ask her dad if she could go to the Nigenkai. She liked to go to the parks that the kid her 'age' played at or turn into her mouse form and freak people out, mostly snobby, rabid fangirls. 

When she reached her father's room, she heard voices from inside. She listened through the crack in the door. 

"So, how did it go?" her fathers said. 

"Very, well," a soft lady's voice replied. Nezumi knew right away that it was her mother's voice. "At first they didn't think that I was for real. Then I hinted at things that nobody knew about them. When they became more interested, I told them about the battle that is to come. Also, that some might not make it out alive. That was all," the lady explained. 

"Thank you, Niysha," Koeru answered, "Nezumi, would you like to come in, instead of standing out there?" 

Nezumi jumped slightly before entering. 

"Mommy, you're back," Nezumi cheerfully said giving her mother a huge hug. 

"Yes, I am," Niysha replied giving her daughter a slight hug. "How was your visit?" 

"Fine, mommy, but that mean old Sky knocked me down, and it hurt," Nezumi complained. "But we are going to get her back for that right? When we have that big battle?" she asked looking up at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I hope so. So far, in my readings we will make her pay," Niysha replied. "Now, my lord…"

"Oh, mommy, daddy, said that it's okay not to call him that just as long as no one else is near," Nezumi cut in pulling her mother cloak. 

"Oh, okay," Niysha replied a bit concerned. She looked up at her husband to see if it was true. He nodded his head with a smile.

"Yes, I did say that," he answered.

"Fine, I can do that. Koeru, when do we plan to attack? So far, they don't know about you yet and won't for a while. But if we are to catch her we should do it sometime this year."

"Let's make the battle a bit more interesting by waiting for a year," Koeru explained. 

"Yes, that would make it interesting. Plus, the more that we wait the more perfect our plan would be," Niysha added. 

***********

I so hope no one is mad at me anymore. To let people know I am going to put a hold on Playing With Fire. I haven't had the time and plus I can't quiet think of anything to do yet. I am trying to finish typing KQ although the chapter is a 'The Past' chapter. I will try and post it this weekend. 


	7. Ch 7

I back yea! I have finally finished KQ. Go check it out if you haven't already but you should read ITNH first to understand a part or two in KQ. This chapter hopefully will be short, because I want to type up the next two or three chapters that I have written down, but not typed, so that I can throw out the rough draft away and not worry about my mom reading it. Well, enough of my babbling onto the fic. One, more thing, if their speaking sounds like Yoda then I am sorry. I'm watching Star Wars. It's the only thing on now. 

****

Chapter 7: Complaining 

The group finished their dinner and was sitting around talking about the boys' missions and their strange encounterments. 

They were in the living room. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the couch. Sitting to the left of the couch, in an armchair was Leyna, who was sipping some tea. Hiei was on the windowsill. On the floor across from the couch were the twins. Sky was leaning her back against the armchair to the right of the couch. Zoey had her head across Sky's lap; semi sleeping as Sky, by instinct and not really realizing it, was scratching the top of her head. 

"Do you all know how use your powers?" Kurama asked the twins and Sky. 

"Yes, mostly we know how to use them. Well, controlling them is the tricky part, sometimes. Why do you ask?" Sky questioned. 

"If there was a battle to happen then you should be prepared," he answered. 

"Are you saying that we have to train?" Shiroi asked in a whining tone. 

"It will be a good idea too."

"How are we going to train and go to school?" Sky asked. 

"We aren't going to go. We will train you guys as much as possible, because we don't know when you might be attacked," Yusuke answered. 

"Excuse me, but I do have the say in this? I am their mother as you know," Leyna interrupted looking over to the boys from the top of her mug. 

"Mom, I, we, don't want to go to school. Plus if we are attacked then how can we fight when we can't control our powers completely?" Sky asked.

"Don't argue with me, Sky. You're in trouble as it is. Now, you are going to go to school. If you are attacked, you have Zoey and the detectives to protect you three. End of story (I hate when my mom says that.)," Leyna plainly said a bit mad. 

"Could I say something?" Zoey asked transforming into her humanoid form. 

"What?" replied Leyna.

"Don't you think that it would be better if they train just in case anything happens to us?"

"They are going to go to school. They should make friends and learn." Leyna was starting to get annoyed by this.

"Well, in between training we could tutor the three," Zoey suggested. Leyna took another sip of tea thinking.

"If you six promise to tutor while training then they don't have to go to school," Leyna said giving in. 

"Thank you, mom," the three said happily giving their mother each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Okay, I guess that it is settled. Yusuke and everyone will train us, while tutoring at the same time," Sky restated. 

"Yeap," Zoey answered. The others nodded in agreement. 

"One question, do you guys even know who is trying to find you?" Yusuke asked. 

"No, there is too many demons out there that attacked us that anyone of them can be in charged," Leyna answered. 

"So, we're going to be fighting blindly?" 

"Yes, but as long as you train for anything then you should be fine," Leyna told him. 

"Easy for you to say," Yusuke muttered under his breath. 

"I heard that. You think that it's easy for me? Hun, you have no idea what I am going through right now. So, talk about it being easy for me," Leyna threatened. 

Yusuke sank back in his seat and stayed quiet. The group talked for a while before the boys headed home. They decided on a time to get together the next day to start the training. 

Seven o'clock, in the morning, three tired teens were walking down the sidewalk with a dog by their side. Sky was wearing a white shirt with pink, pajama type, looking pants. Shiroi and Kuroi were wearing blue shirts and black shorts. 

The sun was just starting to poke its head out coloring the sky with hues of red, orange, and yellow. 

"Why did we waking up this early again?" a tired voiced asked stumbling across the semi-empty street. 

"Because this is the time that everyone picked. Plus, it beats going to school. Right Sky?" Shiroi asked her sister. 

"Yeah, but I thought that I could at least sleep in some more," complained Sky. "Zoe could you give me a ride?" 

Zoey's reply was a 'don't you even think about it' growl. 

"Fine be that way, jerk," Sky huffed. 

The four walked to the park and waited for the others to arrive. The group decided that they would meet at the swings, the night before. The twins were walking on ahead while Sky and Zoey walked in back. 

"Would you like to hear more about your future?" cooed a soft voice as Sky passed by. 

"Huh, me?" asked Sky turning around. "Oh, it's you again. I can't talk right now. I have to meet some of my friends. How about I meet you later sometime?"

"Oh, your friends won't be here for a few minutes. What I have to tell you won't take that long."

"Okay, I guess a minute. What do you have to tell me?"

"The battle that I told you about will happen in exactly a year. Your enemy will be the one who will start it. Also I must worn you that your enemy is someone that you may never expect. So be ready," the lady answered. 

"Thanks, I think," Sky replied.

"Sky are you coming or what?" asked Kuroi his sister. 

"Yeah, I'll be right there," she answered turning back to the lady, but again she disappeared. "This is getting really strange. Don't you think, Zoe?" she asked looking down to Zoey. 

_~Strange is an understatement,~_ Zoey replied, _~Come on, we don't want to be late.~_ She started to walk off towards the swings. 

"Hey, wait up," yelled Sky running to catch up.

Shiroi was sitting on a swing, while Kuroi was taking a nap on a bench. Sky quietly sneaked up behind Kuroi and placed her finger on her lips telling her to keep quiet. 

"DEMON," she yelled. Kuroi shot up right and stood up ready to fight. Sky and Shiroi began to laugh at him. "That'll teach you to stay awake," Sky stated trying her hardest to stop laughing. 

"That wasn't very funny, Sky. What if there really a demon?" Kuroi asked angry. 

"Oh, you would know if a demon was attacking, idiot," Sky replied, "Hey, remember that fortune teller from yesterday? Well, I just ran into her and she said that in exactly a year the battle that she told us about will happen and that our enemy would make the first move," Sky explained. "She also says that our enemy is someone that I may never expect. I wonder what she meant by that," Sky pondered. 

"We should tell the others about this. This also means that no one has to miss school. We have a whole year to train," stated Zoey, in her human form, which at this point was starting to get bombarded by death glares. "What? You know that then you mom finds out about this then she is going to make you go."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to find out just yet. Let's not tell her for a while," smile Sky. 

"Hey, Sky, everyone," a voice yelled waving to them.

"Hey, Yusuke," Sky answered. "I have some cool news about this battle that is going to happen."

"Oh, really what is it? Actually I think that you should wait until the others come," he suggested. 

"Okay."

It wasn't a very long wait for everyone to arrive. When they did Sky explained to them what the lady said. They decided that they would train after school and on the days that they have breaks. Although Sky didn't like the idea of going to school, she knew that she would get yelled at if she didn't. 

***********

Well, that do you think? Sorry for the long wait. To m14: I'm glad that you fell special. I think that we all should feel special once and a while. Kitty: Hope you don't mind his lame name. Wolfie: ^_^ what more can I say. You, kitty, and m14 are my favorite reviewers. You all have reviewed I believe all but one or two of my fics and loved all of them. I thank you three. I hope that you aren't made when I don't update in a while. I try, but with school, and writers block, and trying to find a job so that I can get $500 by April 9th so that I have money to spend in France it gets kind of hard. But since KQ is done I only have to worry about two fics which PWF is going to be put on hold a while. Since I finished KQ I wasn't planing to make another sequel but now I'm thinking about one this Kat's kids and then finding the tape. But don't get your hopes up, I am still not sure about it.

Enough blabbing I'm going to type the other chapters that I talked about at the top. 


	8. Ch 8

This would have been posted on the 16th but ff.net locked my uploading thing until today, because of one of the fics, that I posted, wasn't a fic. Sorry all. 

Hey everyone, hope you like what is happening so far. Okay I said that the next chapter is going to be the one that I told you about in the last chapter. Well, I'm think more like in two or three more chapters will be that R rated chapter. Sorry, the way that this chapter is working out was not how I originally planed thing out. 

I finally have some time to type this since I just got my wisdom teeth pulled. Now, I have giant lips and cheeks, sorry one giant cheek. Stupid, I only had 3 wisdom teeth. What fun I'm going to have. Actually, the teeth pulling happened Friday, and I had a strange dream. I dreamt that Yusuke was Dorothy, Hiei was the tin man, Kurama was the cowardly lion, and Kuwabara was the scare crow, the munchkins were played by all of the other characters, like Jin and Touya, I don't remember who the wicked witch was; it might have been Toguro, but the good witch was Botan, Puu was Toto and the giant head was Koenma. It was as a very interesting dream I must admit. Yusuke was in a dress that's all that I have to say if you don't see this dream interesting. Why he was in a dress, only he knows. You know that would make for a very interesting fanfic. Would anybody like to take on the challenge of make this fic and letting me know when you post it? No, I didn't have laughing gas. And no it doesn't hurt; it feels like when you get your brace tightened that's all. 

On to this chapter.

****

Chapter 8: Missing?!

364 days of training, the twins and I were finally starting to be able to control our blood a bit better than the starting of our training. I can now fight people looking through the person's eyes. It was tricky at first but know I got it down. I still have to wear her necklace, just in case. Well, after I trained without it, let's just say that it wasn't pretty. 

The training was hard, and should I say interesting and funny. It involved Hiei being frozen to in a Hieicicle. I sort of lost control on how much of my ice I was putting in my Ice Kiss. Now, I am kinda banned from use it around Hiei. I didn't 'mean' to do it, it just happened. Well, Kuroi accidentally set Kuwabara's hair on fire, which Shiroi was able to put out, but not before it singed his hair badly. That's not all that happened in our training. Let's see here, there was the time that Yusuke was turned into a ferret for a few days, don't ask how that happened no one knows, not even me, and I'm the one with ferret blood. (And I don't even know and I'm the authoress.) What else happened? Oh, yeah, there was the time that I shocked Kurama trying to control my lighting blood. The good thing is that he is okay, but I don't think that he is going to be going out in any storms for a while. Zoey got in the way of one of Shiroi's attack and got her hair turned to purple. Which is odd because what Shiroi was trying to do was to practice on her spirit attacks. Man, that purple lasted for close to a month. I'm telling you; even my mom is confused on some of the things that happened. I do have to say that what I mentioned is just half of the stuff that happened. Fortunately, all around no one got seriously hurt, which was a good thing. 

Today we were just going to hang around and rest up. For the past few weeks, we were training for almost 7 hours straight a day. So far, that strange lady was right. No one attacked us and we have one day left. 

"So, what are we going to do? Since we're just taking it easy today," I asked looking at the gang, who was sitting around my room. Why we're in my room, I don't know. Oh, that's right, they're in my room because we were…wait… why are they in my room? Can't you tell that I hardly know anything that goes on? 

I shifted the way that I was sitting, next thing that I know my foot was killing, and I couldn't move it. "Owowow." I massage my foot. When it stopped hurting, I moved my foot making sure it wouldn't do that again. "Okay all better." 

"What's wrong?" Shiroi asked running to my door from her room. 

"Nothing, just a charley horse. Oooh," I answered being cut off with my nose itching.

"You know what an itchy nose means? It means that you are either going to kiss a fool or get into a fight," my oh so helpful sister said. (Actually, this really happened to me. I got a charley horse then my nose itched, and I really did get in a fight. Weird huh?)

"Well, we all know that I'm going to get into a fight, you idiot," I replied. 

"So?"

"Whatever, question?" I asked raising my hand as I changed the subject. ADD got to love it. "Why are you guys here?"

"You don't know?" Yusuke asked. 

"No, should I?" Of course, I can't see the looks that they were giving me, but I'm sure that they thought that I was odd. 

"Yes, we are here to talk about our plan for tomorrow," Kurama answered calmly. 

"Hn, why am I always surrounded by bakas?" I heard someone snicker by the window. 

"Who are you calling a baka?" a rasp horrible voice asked before I could retaliate. (One guess who that is.)

"Who else?" 

"Why you…"

"Kuwabara, freeze," I threatened beginning to power for my Ice Kiss. He turned around, looked at me and sat down instantly. "Thank you. You know you should really have to stop starting fights with Hiei. You're not going to win. And don't think about starting with me either," I informed him softly. 

"Yeah, Kuwabara, you know what happened last time," Yusuke chimed in.

"You three should really be nicer to Kuwabara," Zoey started to say getting up and walked over to sit next to him. "I mean it's not his fault that he's weak," she finished putting her arms around his shoulders. 

"Thank you, Zoey… hey," he answered apparently just figuring out what she said. The rest of us were laughing. 

For the rest of the night, we talked about what we are going to do tomorrow if the fight really happens and if it didn't. Personally, I didn't pay that much attention to the whole thing. I was trying to manipulate the pencil that I was holding into different things. I made sure that no one can sense me doing it either, or I would probably get yelled at. 

Not paying attention, most likely, was not a good thing, because next thing I knew it was the next morning, and I don't even remember anything after I turned the pencil into a rose. I don't remember any one saying good nights or me getting ready for bed. Oh, well, doesn't vexation me. 

"Hiya, Yusuke," Sky said cheerfully walking up to him. 

"Why hi, Sky and Zoe. Why are you all cheery today?" Yusuke asked watching Sky as she came closer with a big grin. 

"Nothing, really. Just that I hope that the battle will happen during school, so that I don't have to be stuck in the prison all day, dying of boredom," she simply answered. 

"Yeah, she would rather die painfully then peacefully," Zoey snickered. 

"No, dying of boredom is painful, but I would like to be doing something then sitting and listing to some annoying person," Sky explained. 

"I don't blame her. Have you been in class lately?" Yusuke asked. 

"Yes, I have. Have you?" Zoey snickered back giving Yusuke satisfying smile as he mumbled something. "Now, come on before we're late for school," she stated putting her arms around Yusuke and Sky and leading them towards school. 

On the way to school, Kuwabara and Keiko greeted them. Sky and Keiko haven't seen each other very much since the training and all but when they are together, they're very good friends. 

"Yeah!" Sky agreed on something that she and Keiko were talking about. "Hey, you never told me how you and Yusuke got hooked up," she stated walking through the school gates. 

"Sky, it's something that no one will ever understand, even I don't," Kuwabara answered walking passed the two girls. 

"It's surprising that you do understand things," Zoey retorted following him and giving him a slap on the back. 

"Well, it is not that hard to understand. It's just that we have known each other since we were kids. That's all, (This is right, right?)" Keiko answered. 

"Oh, okay?!" Sky answered. 

"You know, no one told me why you and the boys have been training for a whole year," Keiko said as the two walked to their lockers. 

"Yeah, we did," Sky retorted trying for the third time to open her locker. "Stupid locker. Oh, well only one way to get in," she said with a sigh. Checking to make sure that no one was coming, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Keiko watched in awe as she noticed that Sky's cuff earring began to be etched with a ghost, and Sky's hand was starting to disappear in front of her. Sky slipped her hand through her locker and pulled out a book. "There," she said. 

"Sky, you really have to stop doing that. Someone is going to see you one of these days," Keiko just stated walking with Sky to their first class. 

"You should really stop worrying about it, Keiko. No one is going to see," Sky said. Keiko shook her head and followed Sky in the classroom just as the bell rang.

After lunch, everyone had a study hall next. (Do they even have study hall in Japan? If not then they do know. JK.) Just as she was beginning to doze off, she heard her name being called on the speaker. Okay, so it was about five minutes after class start, but she was tired. 

"Please send Ski Shomonde to the main office. She has a message," the voice said in the speaker. 

"Yes, she will be right down," the teacher answered to the voice. 

"Man, can't they get my name right?" Sky muttered as she began put her things away. (Does your school do that too? Make the simplest name sound hard to pronounce? Mine does, and it gets annoying. In my class they called someone down and her name was so simple that when you listened to what they said and looked at how her name is spelled, it makes you wonder where these lady's went to school.) 

_~What did you do now, Sky?~_ said a familiar voice in her head. 

_~Nothing. I must have left something at home,~_ answered Sky. 

_~If you did, then why would your mom wait this long to bring it to you?~_

_~Like I know. I'll be back. Take notes for me please,~_ Sky asked as she left. 

_~Sky, we're in study hall. There is no notes,~_ Zoey replied giving Sky's retreating back a strange look. 

Sky didn't reply but popped her head back in and gave an innocent smile before walking off. 

"Zoe, do you know why she is being called down in the middle of the day?" Yusuke asked turning around to face Zoey. 

"Nope."

Class had ending and Sky still hasn't returned from the office. Zoey was beginning to become worried. 

"You guys, have you seen Sky?" she asked Kuwabara, Yusuke and Keiko.

"Nope, not since she was sent down for a message," Yusuke answered. "Well, you know that she would try and contact us if she was in trouble. Maybe, she's skipping after she went to the office," he stated. 

"Yeah, you're right, but if she did skip she would have asked us to come along too," Zoey replied. 

"Um… you know after just knowing you two for let's see," Keiko said calculating how long it has been after they met. "Exactly a year today, that-"

"Wait, that's right. How could it have slipped my mind? We were just talking about it yesterday. The battle it must have started," said Zoey turning pale and mentally hitting herself. "We have to find her." Zoey threw her stuff in her locker and ran down the hallway. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, shrugged and went after her, leaving a semi confused Keiko behind. 

*********

Reviews: Kitty- I'll be glad to tell you about it. My teacher said that no one would get lost, and I told him that I'd probably be the one that will get lost. Anyway, you probably don't care. So, about the sequel, like I said I'm not positive. I wasn't planing to but you never know. 

m14- I did update see. Actually this would have been posted yesterday but I finish just as I had to go to bed. Also, does Ariana have psychic abilities? If not, do you mind if I give her some? Please let me know so that I can get the next chapter right. Cause she plays an important role in the next chapter and later. If you don't that is actually okay, I'll make up another demon for the job, _unless _someone else has a demon with psychic abilities that they wouldn't mind if I use. 

Okay, like I said, up top, in two to three more chapters, leaning to three, the 'bad' chapter will be up. Just a heads up. 


	9. Ch 9

Okay, sorry about the long wait, again. As you probably noticed, if you haven't read any of my other fics, that I get grounded a lot, or don't update for a while, or I get writers block, all of which I am sorry about. Last, time like I said in the last chapter I was blocked by ff.net for uploading. One more thing if you have been reading Playing With Fire, I have made changes in it just little ones.

****

Chapter 9: What the…?

Sky walked to the office. 

_I wonder what they are calling me down for. I know that I didn't forget anything at home. At least I don't think I did,_ she thought to herself as she opened the office door. 

"Yo, Miss. Jas, when do you think that you will be able to get my name right? Anyway, what's the message?" Sky boringly asked to the lady behind the desk, whose back was to her. She had been down at the office at least three times a day so she knew them down there, but they always seem to get her name wrong. She knows that Miss. Jasmine does it on purpose, and lets it slide, but not before she rags on her about it. Also, Miss. Jasmine, or Jas, as Sky likes to call her, was one of the nicest secretaries there. She would often warn Sky when the principle was mad or happy. 

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll be sure to say it right," the lady said turning around.

"You're not Miss. Jasmine. Who are you? And where is she?" Sky questioned knowing that Miss. Jasmine never misses a day of school, no matter what. (Sky could tell that it wasn't her by her body heat and voice. Case you were wondering.) 

"You're quite observant for someone who can only see infrared light (That's right, right? Infrared light is heat waves, right? If not, please let me know.) . Don't worry, Miss. Jasmine is just fine. I don't think that you will be," the lady said raising from her seat. 

"Will you answer my freaken' question already?" Sky asked getting very annoyed and slamming the desk. 

"Calm down, I was getting to that. My name is Ariana, and I am here to give you a message." 

"So, I take it that what that lady, in the park, a year ago was right. There is going to be a battle today," Sky said.

"I didn't say that. The message is," she began to say as her eyes started to glow. "Have a good night," she cooed walking over to Sky and picking up her limp body. _Stupid, child. She doesn't have a clue what the heck is going on,_ Ariana thought as she walked through a portal that appeared in the forest that Ariana had carried Sky too. "I wish I could just kill her now, but nooo I have to bring her unharmed," Ariana mumbled under her breath as she grabbed one of Sky's hands that she was trying to swat an imaginary bug in her dream. 

"Great, ow… where am I?" Sky asked as she opened her eyes. "This doesn't look to good. I should get out of here," she said getting up out of the bed that she was on. She looked down and noticed that she wasn't wearing her own clothes. She was wearing a tight mini skirt with two slits up the sides that ride up to her thighs. A low cut, tight, long bell-sleeved shirt that showed off her midriff replaced her shirt. 

She saw the door and began to walk towards it and found it useless. Something was pulling her back from her neck. She reached up to what was hindering her and felt a collar. 

It was skinny like a dog collar but much more thicker and was chained to the bed post. She tried to feel around for a keyhole or something in the collar to get it off and didn't find one. 

"Okay, one problem. This is probably just one of the guys way to get back at me for something that happened during the training. Yeah, that's it. Okay, you guys I'm sorry for anything that I have done to you. Please let me out now. This isn't funny any more. Could you let me out? I don't think that you want to get me mad," she pleaded to the darkness. "Great, stupid nose," she said angrily as she rubbed her nose. What her sister said ran in her head. "Yeah, like I am going to kiss a fool or get into a fight. Actually, when I get myself out of here all of them are dead," she threatened powering up. "Owww, what was that?" she asked as she rubbed her neck. "How come I get out of this thing?" she asked trying again to fade out of the collar. "No, the guys aren't smart enough to plan all of this, well Kurama is, but I didn't do anything that bad for them to block my powers like this," she thought to herself out loud as she began to panic and cry. 

She snapped her head up when she heard the door creak open.

"Zoey?!" she asked the figure. 

As she looked closer to the heat that the figure was giving off, her face became shocked. 

"No, it can't be you're dead," she stuttered out. 

************

Yes, it is one of my most extremely short chapter, but I wanted to leave you on a cliffie, as I enjoy your suffering and your even longer suffering when I tell you that you are not going to find out who it is until I write two more chapters. Haha, well, don't expect another chapter for a while. I wasn't planing to have the next chapter so that one isn't all ready written so that's what I am going to have to do. So, just wait. But be happy you got two chapters in less then a week. Yay!!! Okay bubye.


	10. Ch 10

Welcome, back. This chapter was not really planed at all, so this is all off of the top of my head, all of my chapters are like that but this one I'm not ready for. 

If you read the last chapter since this chapter has been posted then go back, I just changed her shirt. 

Her shirt is now a tight low cut, long, bell-sleeve shirt that showed off her midriff. 

Kitty: I thought that you might like that. I did it just for you to enjoy. I must warn you after I write the chapter that I've been telling everyone to watch out for because of the rating changes, well I don't know how the rest of the fic should go, which would be after the next chapter naturally. Yeah, huge writers block, plus I just came up with new characters for another fic that I have been thinking of. Can you believe it? When I am near the end or not to close to the end of one of my fics I have to go and get another idea when I don't have one to finish the ones that I have started. Man, I can't stand all of this. Don't worry though I have been able to control my urges to start typing and posting it up. So, you won't have to worry about my starting another fic and taking time off of it to write this one. You can check out my bio to find out what it will be about and tell me if you like the idea.

m14: I didn't think the last chapter was good. It was really, really short. Thanks for your review, although I said this every time you've reviewed but I really appreciate it. Only you and Kitty have stuck with me the whole way, in reviewing that is. Wolfie has become mute, I think, or just haven't had the to time review or read, oh well. 

****

Chapter 10: No Luck Or Is There?

Zoey ran to the office seeing if they knew where Sky went. She also wanted to make sure that what her instincts were telling her about the battle wasn't true. 

"Hey, Miss. Jasmine, do you know where Sky went after she left from here?" 

A young lady looked up from her work and gazed up to Zoey. She looked no younger than thirty years old. She had soft cream skin. Her curly chestnut hair was up in a bun on top of her head, and her deep blue eyes were being threatened by her bangs that were constantly falling in her eyes. 

"Why hello Zoey. Sorry, I can't help you out. Sky hasn't been down here all day which is pretty surprising," the secretary snickered. "Why would you like to know? Is she skipping again?" 

"No reason, thank you, Miss. Jasmine," Zoey said hurrying out the door. As she was exiting, she rammed into Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Oh, sorry, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Miss. Jasmine says that Sky was never down there or called down. Something must have happened. The battle has started," she apologized quickly and explained. 

"Wow, Zoey, calm down. We can always search around here for her and if not then we know that it had happened," Yusuke said trying to calm Zoey down. 

"Okay, but we leave now and we get everyone," she quickly told the two. 

When they were outside and no one can see them Zoey changed back into her demon form. 

_~Come on, get on. It'll be a lot faster to get to Leyna, Kurama, Hiei, and the twins,~_ Zoey telepathically told them stepping in front of them so they could get on. 

The two reluctantly got on, but before Kuwabara was able to get a firm hold, Zoey took off full speed to get the twins and the other part of the team. 

"Heeeyyyy, how do I make this thing stopppp?" Kuwabara asked hanging on for dear life as Zoey flew around a corner. "Please somebody sto… ow" he cried again but just to be cut short as Zoey slid to a stop in front a school. 

_~Get off,~_ came Zoey's voice in their head. The two quickly slid off. _~I'll get Hiei and the twins. You two just get Kurama out of school and meet me at the house. Now,~ _she told them with a low growl warning them not to talk back to her and disappeared around the corner. 

She arrived at the twins' school less then five minutes later. _~Hiei, Sky's missing meet me at the house,~_ she said to Hiei as she went by the tree that he was in._ ~Now, Kuroi, Shiroi, get ready. Sky's missing. We are all meeting at the house. I'm getting you two out of class, but just be ready,~_ she told the twins as she rushed into the office. 

Back to where Yusuke and Kuwabara are at, the two were trying to figure out ways to get Kurama out of school. 

"So, got an idea yet, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked yet again.

"Actually this time it do. Just follow my lead," Yusuke answered heading to the office. 

"Hello, boys, what can I do for you?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, can you please excuse Shuichi Minamino?" Yusuke answered.

"May I ask why you need Mr. Minamino excused?"

"Well, you see his dear aunt Sky has slipped into a coma this morning and his mother is at the hospital and wants Shuichi down there just incase his aunt dies," Yusuke responded trying to sound convincing by adding a few small tears. 

"Oh, my, you two are one of the most dearest friends that I have ever meet. Let me call him down right away. Please take a seat," she said motioning to two chairs behind the boys then began looking up where Kurama was located. 

"Wow, Yusuke, I didn't know that Kurama had an aunt Sky. I hope that she will be okay," Kuwabara whispered.

"Idiot. He doesn't. That was just some lame excuse to get him out of class," Yusuke told him holding back his urge to hit him. 

"Oh!?" Kuwabara said still a little confused.

The office door opened and a red hair boy entered.

"Hi, I got a message to come down here," the boy said. 

"Why, yes. Are you Shuichi Minamino?" 

"Yes, I am."

"Good, these two fine young gentle men are here to take you to the hospital to visit your aunt Sky who unfortunately has slipped into a coma," the secretary informed pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

Kurama turned to face the two. His eyebrows raised in confusion and a look of 'what are you trying to pull, now.' 

"Come on, Kur… I mean Shuichi, your mother is waiting for you at the hospital," Yusuke said lightly ushering Kurama out the door.

"I hope that everything is all right," the secretary yelled out behind them.

When they were outside Kurama turned around.

"Okay, what are you up to now? Since when do I have an aunt Sky?" he asked crossing his arms, "You're not planing another one of your ditching school so that you can go to the arcade are you?" 

"No, you see. Sky is missing. We need everyone's help to try and find her. Zoey left us here to get you and to meet at the Sky's house. The whole aunt part was so that the school would let you leave without asking too many questions," Yusuke answered. 

"Oh, I see. Let's get going to meet everyone," replied Kurama. The three left the school grounds and ran to the house. 

"'bout time, you three showed up," an angry but sort of relieved voice scolded as the door opened. 

"Sorry, we couldn't think of an excuse to get Kurama out of school," Yusuke deafened. 

"So, do we know anything yet about where Sky could be?" a voice chimed in.

"No, nothing. You guys this is really beginning to worry me. Sky would normally contact me if something is wrong, even if it is impossible to do," Zoey cried softly. 

"Oh, I didn't sense you guys enter. Would you like some tea?" Leyna asked carrying out a tray on crackers and tea from the kitchen.

"No thank you," Kurama replied. 

"How about you two? Tea?" 

"No thanks," both Kuwabara and Yusuke said. 

"Mrs. Shomondai." Leyna gave him a quick look reminding him about calling her by her last name. "Sorry, Leyna. Do you might have any idea where she could have gone?" Kurama asked.

"Nope. I'm just as lost as you are, but don't worry, like Zoe said Sky will find a way to get in touch with us," Leyna answered sitting down taking a sip of her tea. 

After five days of waiting, they realized that they weren't going to get a sign from Sky that she is okay. They went searching the three worlds and, they finally got some luck in locating Sky. She was somewhere in the Makai. Where exactly they didn't know but at least their searching was narrowed down to one of the abandoned parts of the world. This would take them forever to search every one of them. Thank goodness, that Leyna still had a few connections with past contacts, which were still loyal to her that something strange was happening in one part of the world. 

"So, this seems pretty odd. Why don't they have any guards or anything?" Kuroi asked as the group walked to an abandoned looking building.

"Like we know, Kuroi. What if they are all hiding just waiting for us to get close enough to attack?" Shiroi answered sneaking up on him and jumping out causing him to jump. 

"Cut that out Shiroi. You're just like Sky. Playing tricks on me."

"What? You do that to us all of the time."

"Would you two be quiet? You're worse then the two duffs next to you," Hiei growled. 

Shiroi made a fake cat meow before answering, "What's wrong with you?" 

"You, now shut your mouths and hurry up," he answered.

"Take it, that you still can't get used to his attitude?" Kurama asked looking down at the stalking demon girl.

"No, normally I can. Seeing that Sky's my sister, but he's different," Shiroi laughed thoughtfully watching Hiei jump out of sight.

"Seems to me that you like him," Kurama observed.

"No, you are just like Sky. You know that? Thinking that I like Hiei. Please look at him." _Sure, he is kinda cute and mysterious. Cut that out. Stupid brain, you can't love anyone, you're only 13, in human age. Stop it, stop it. You don't like Hiei,_ Shiroi mentally slapping herself of the thought. 

"Right," he answered walking away. 

"And what does that suppose to mean?" 

"Nothing."

_Ooh, he is going to get it. Right after we find Sky,_ she angrily thought following everyone to the path that led to the building. 

**********

Yeah, I said that there wouldn't be any pairing but there isn't just someone liking someone else. NO PAIRING.

One more thing, the next chapter might take a while although I have it written and not typed it's just that I predict that I might get in trouble soon, but you never know. Also, in a couple of weeks I'm going to France for ten days so that will prolong my posting and typing. Luckily, I will be in France and have time away from parents to think of ideas for this fic, PWF, and the one that I'm thinking about writing. Maybe I can finish this fic. You never know what France will inspire. 

That's all for now folks. Till I get the next chapter up I'll be seeing ya'll later. 


	11. Ch 11

Yeah, I know this was a really short wait, but I felt like typing so two chapters in one day means longer wait for more. Okay, here we go the chapter that is going to be rated R. I repeat this chapter is rated R. It is going to have some lemon in it. I can't believe this. I hate lemons but yet here I am going to write one. It's not that lemony but still to be R. I just have to say *shaking fist to nothing* CURSE YOU Sara, Sarah, Sarah, (yes three sara's) Beth, Val, Laura, Sondra, and any other friend who thought that it will be funny to corrupt my freaken' mind more than it was before. That's better, I needed to do that. Now, I can write this fic and put it behind me. 

One, slight thing. When you see this *, that is when the lemon begins and that you don't have to read it if you don't want too. It won't ruin anything. What happens will be mentioned but the result that's it. And ** means that you can continue reading because the lemon part will be over with. And ^ means read a bit further before you get all grossed out if you read in between the *, **'s that's all. Just a hint for the ^, not real brother. Adopted when she was younger and always thought of as a brother. Please tell if this sucks because I never written one of these things and I don't like too.

No more blabbing on to the horrible chapter. 

****

Chapter 11: Motives, It Can't Be

The figure was a male demon. He had light brown hair and even darker brown eyes. He didn't have a shirt on that revealed a nice six pack chest. (Okay girls stop drooling.) All that he was wearing was a pair of blue pants. 

"Koeru, but I thought that you were killed," Sky stated in disbelief. She walked over to him, as much as she can go before being choked. She gave him a hug which he happily gave one back. "Well, it doesn't matter as long as you are here to help me out," she continued talking a step back to see him. He looked at her giving her a small chuckle. "Brother^, what's the matter? Aren't you going to get me out of here before they kill me?" 

"No," he simply stated. 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I am the one after you," he sneered with amusement as she started to back away.

"No, no, no, no, it's not true," she whispered. 

"Oh, but it is dear sister," he replied stepping closer and lifting her chin, "I did. I did kill our father and our sister. I am the one that made the others turn against our family. Yes, me," he mused watching her cry. 

"But why?" she sniffled. 

"Why? Because you were the loved one and the most powerful demon, alive and I wanted that power for myself. I wanted a son that was twice as powerful," he answered throwing her on the bed. 

"What are you doing to me?" she asked as he took her wrists and place black spirit energy cuffs on.

"I'm getting what I wanted. A son," he laughed straddling over her. 

^^Sky didn't know what to say. She was in shock. Koeru was alive and the one that was behind all of this. Of course, he wasn't her real brother. Her father found him when they were younger and brought him into the family. Since he was older then she was, she always thought of him as an older brother. Someone that she could always look up to, and someone that will protect her. 

Then it hit her what he said, 'I'm getting what I wanted. A son.' He was going to rape her so that he could have a powerful son. 

*"Don't worry, this isn't going to hurt," he reassuringly said moving closer to her. 

He moved her hands above her head and bent down trying to kiss her. She tried her best to wiggle free. When they almost made connection, she turned her head.

"I don't think so," he told her taking his right hand and forced her head back. She could only see heat from his eyes, but she could tell that they were full of lust and desire. 

He forced her into a kiss before she could refuse. He lifted her hands to around his neck and held them there as his other hand made its way up her leg. When he reached the hem of the skirt, he took a claw and made a slit up the side. It was a good inch or two before he sliced it across until he made it to the other side. He stopped the kiss to get a breath, raised her up with him, and forced her into another kiss. Removing his left hand from her hands after he was sure that she would keep them there and wrapped it around her waist. 

With is right hand, again, he continued the slice of her skirt from the back. He tossed the unwanted parts to the side.

The skirt was now an ultra mini- mini skirt that was barely covering her butt. It she sat you would be able to see up. 

He gently laid her back down, took her hands from his neck, and returned them to above her head. 

He finally broke the forced kiss to look at her. She had tears roaming down her cheek. He bent down and licked her cheeks.

"Awe, what's wrong, Ame?" he questioned softly but his voice was dripping of pleasure. 

"Don't you EVER call me by that name," Sky replied trying her best to knock him off but his weight immobilized her legs. 

"Why? You never minded me calling you by Ame before. Why should now be any different?" he asked in a hurt but playful way.

"Why should now be different?" she questioned in a confused tone. "I don't know because you want me as your child bearer. Plus the only person who called me by that name is DEAD," she cried after giving him a sarcastic remark. 

"But I am not dead," he replied getting off of her. He took off his pants then looked at her. "Now, be a good girl and don't resist," he told her moving back to where he was. 

He forced yet another kiss with her. This time he tried to move is tongue across her lips then trying to split her lips apart, but she kept them tight. He let out an annoyed growl warning her to obey. She reluctantly loosened her lips to let him in.

All the while his right hand traveled up her leg. Reaching her underwear and slowly pulling them off. 

She forced herself not to cry and squeezed her eyes even tighter as he began to kiss the side of her neck and ripping open her shirt and bra to kiss the way down her chest. 

Before he got any closer to taking off her underwear, they heard the door creek open. He suddenly stopped kissing her and whipped his head towards the door. 

**"WHAT?" he growled. 

"I'm sorry, my lord, to disturb you, but this is important," a rat face shakingly answered bowing.

"Well, what is it?" 

"The enemy has figured out that she is in the Makai."

"You disturbed me for that? Well, that doesn't change anything. Go on as planed and don't disturb me again," he said angrily. He turned back to Sky and smile. "I guess we will have to finish this later. Now, don't we?" 

He got up off of her and walked out of the room like nothing happened. 

When she heard the door slam shut, she started to cry. The cuffs that she had on disappeared after he left and the chain that linked, to the bed, was gone too. She tried to escape but something stopped her from leaving. Knowing that she couldn't leave and she couldn't use her powers, she went to one of the far corners and balled up crying. 

Suddenly, the door opened and a little girl popped in with fresh clothes in her hand and food. 

"Why hello again. You know that once my dad gets what he wants he will let you go unharmed," she said placing the clothes and food on the bed. 

Sky looked up and noticed that it was Nezumi.

"You?! Wait that jerk is your dad?"

"Yeap, he's not that bad at all. He just likes to get what he wants that's all," she replied cheerfully. 

"Do you even know what he is doing?" 

"Yes, I do. He wants you to give him a son. Which I think is pretty cool. Then I will be able to have someone that I can play with. Well, here are fresh clothes and some food for you. There is also a bathroom over on your left. I must be going now before dad returns," she said leaving. 

"Wait, don't go," Sky pleaded.

"Bye, I hope that rat face is somewhere close by. I want to practice on a rat," she mumbled to herself as she left. 

Sky got up, picked up the clothes, and went to the shower to scrub off her body. It made her sick and gross about what he did to her. 

The next five days were just like the first except there wasn't any interruptions. One of the days, one of Koeru's minions thought that it would be fun to take advantage of Sky and rape her as well. In the middle of it, Koeru walked in and blew him up before the demon could explain. After that, Koeru moved her to another room to stay because of all of the guts and blood everywhere. 

***************

Was that gross? It wasn't that bad was it? 

Okay the ^ thing, as I explained he isn't her really brother just an adopted one. I was going to have it her real one but that was way to gross for me. 

I hope that I didn't make anyone cry like I did my friend. 

After this chapter, I have no clue what will happen next. So, be patient, and happy that I gave you two fics in one night. Cause I have to get over this writers block. Bye. 


	12. Ch 12

Hiya, I was hoping to get this out before I went on my French trip but as you can tell that I didn't make it. Sorry. As you can tell, I'm back. France was great. If you would like to hear about it then let me know and I'll email you about it, like how I became 'missing' and when I got locked by myself on the bus. 

m14: That's being a bit too nice to be calling him that. I told my friend what you called him and since she read it she agrees with you but she also called him a few more things that I don't want to share. 

Kitty: You didn't mind it did you?

If anyone want's to read a humor Easter fic, then Kute Anime Kitty and I are writing one and that you all should check it out. It's called Yu Yu Easter. 

Disclaimer: check first chapter. 

****

Chapter 12: Tears

I curled into a ball in the corner of the room crying to myself, like I have been for the past I don't know how many days. I not gotten that much sleep. I was too angry and hurt to fall asleep. 

I still couldn't figure out what I was angrier about Koeru pretending that he was my 'brother' or that he was the one that is behind my father's and sister's deaths or that he wasn't me to bear his stupid son. 

Koeru had forced me into making out with him. I began to loss hope in anyone ever finding me. Every time he would come in, I eventually started to go over to the bed, lay down, put my hands over my head, and close my eyes trying to hold back tears. I knew that he wasn't going to stop doing this to me until I was pregnant or until he was satisfy. I had to do something that totally made me hate myself but I had to do it. I didn't fight him anymore, instead I began to kiss him back and touch him and undressing him or myself. At first he was shocked, but then he glad, I guess that I wasn't fighting it anymore. 

Afterwards, I was disgusted with myself. I would go to the bathroom and take a long scolding hot shower trying to get his dirty germs off of me. Only after, I was beat red that I got out and curl back up in the corner crying. 

One good thing about what I was doing was that he stopped putting that stupid handcuff on me. That chain that was connected to the collar on my neck that I can't take off is now gone, but now it's replaced by an invisible one and is longer. I still can't leave but my powers are slowly beginning to come back. Unfortunately, only the ones that aren't very helpful to me like my sonic hearing. 

My face and eyes are probably now permanently beat red, from all of the crying and the lack of sleep. I placed my forehead on my knees and closed my eyes. 

I heard the door open and I figured that it was Koeru again, so I go up not looking at him and went to the bed. I finally looked up and noticed that it wasn't him at all, but someone familiar. 

"So, Sky, I told you and so did my daughter about be prepared for any thing," a lady's voice told me in a harsh tone. "Were you?" she asked even harsher.

"You… you're that fortuneteller from the park," I said surprised. "Wait, your daughter, do you mean Nezumi?" She nodded her head at me with a smile. "That would mean that Koeru is your husband, right?" I asked. 

"Yes, he is," she hissed. "My name is Niysha. I want to let you know that after you have that child, I am going to personally see to it that you die," she threatened angrily. 

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. _So, I am pregnant,_ I shockingly thought. I could feel tears trying to push their way to my eyes. 

"Ah, so it seems that your little friends are looking for you and are pretty close. I guess that I should put an end to them," she informed me turning on her heals and walked away.

I picked up my head surprised. I scanned the outside seeing if what she said was true. She was right. It was Zoey, the others, and the twins. 

It just so happened that at that time I was able to use my ability to see through someone's eyes. 

"They are worried," I whispered slightly surprised. "Zoey will be perfect." 

I pushed my way through her barrier and looked at everything she did. Apparently, they had to get through a huge defense of demons. I figured I could try out this new power that I have been dying to use. Hopefully, this stupid collar will allow me to use it. The power would let me take slight control over someone's body. 

I concentrated on seeing if I can make it happen. 

"Bingo," I cheered quietly. _Man, I really have to stop hanging around Botan,_ I mildly thought amusingly. 

I made Zoey change into her animal form. I led her, dodging and ducking, through the enemy demons. We, well she made it through to the front entrance and down the hallway which I was able to sense where I was. 

I had her change into her humanoid form then had her start to open the door before I backed out of her mind. 

I looked up at the door as she hesitantly opened it and instantly tears began to burn my eyes and fall down my cheek to the ground. 

**********

Okay, that was short, I know, and you are all wondering why it took so long for me to type it. I didn't know how to have the others find her. Well, what did you think? Review please. 


	13. Ch 13

Sorry, 'bout that, yet again. I started a new fic, yes another one. You should check it out. It's called A Not So Colorless World. Back to this fic. Also, just wanted to know if anyone want's to check out the pic I took in France of this dude that looks like he could be Colonel Mustard from Clue? I took the random pic of him without him knowing. So, anyone want me to email it to them? Just let me know.

Hey just realized something. I'm updating this chapter and it's the 13th of May. Weird huh?

****

Chapter 13: Oh, Dear! L

We finally found a place where we all believe that they, who ever they are, are holding Sky captive.

"You guys, I'm getting that tickling feeling," the really annoying Kuwabara stated. "There is some really powerful demons here."

We all looked behind us watching Kuwabara get freaked out.

"Wow, I guess were in the right place and they even seem prepared for us," Kuroi replied scanning the area.

"Yeah, and they're even hiding in the trees," I jokingly said giving him a pat on his back. Which surprisingly caused him to jump although he heard me coming. Talk about paranoia. "Hey, hey, calm down," I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to get you for that. Do you and Shiroi always think that it's fun to make me jump?" he asked me angrily.

"No, not fun, hil…" I started, but I was cut off by a snap of a twig in front of us.

"Okay, get ready everyone," informed the ever so smart Yusuke.

The demons began to surround us. They slowly came out of their hiding.

"This really isn't going to be a walk in the park," Yusuke stupidly stated powering up.

"What gave you that clue?" Hiei sarcastically answered unsheathing his katana.

"Let's get started," Kurama chimed in calling his rose whip.

"I agree," Shiroi stated also powering up.

All of us that were left to power up began. Soon we were all ready for some action, but no one was moving.

"Well, this is fun. Who would like to make the first move?" I asked to everyone getting pretty bored just standing around.

Out of no where, -have you notice that's what always happen oh well, - out of no where one of the demons attacked. Next thing that I knew, Shiroi went flying past me and into a near by tree.

"That's it. No one throws me into a tree and gets away with it," I heard her mutter stepping out of the dust and yet again flew past me killing the demon that rammed into her.

"Nice one, sis," Kuroi cheered taking care of a demon himself.

The rest of us were bombarded by a few demons, as well.

Half way through the fighting, I felt something familiar in my head. It was like Sky was using her seeing powers. _Great, I hope that this is Sky doing this. If not then there is something seriously wrong with me,_ I thought watching my body moving without me telling it to. So, I felt my true form taking over, and I was soon dodging and ducking demons heading to the door.

When I was inside, I was being 'led' through a hallway, feeling Sky closer and closer, until my body was told to turn back to my human form.

I hesitantly began to turn the doorknob that I was holding onto. I threw open the door prepared for anything, well almost anything. When I looked into the dimly lit room, I started to cry.

Sky was curled up in one of the corners, looking up at me through water filled eyes.

"Sky, are you okay? I'm so happy to see you," I cried running over to her and taking her into my arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine for now," she answered quietly.

"What do you mean? What did they do to you?" I asked pulling her arm length from me as I scanned her over.

"Oh, won't you be pleased to hear," a sly voice amusingly said at the door.

I turned to look and saw woman fire demon standing in the doorway. She had dark blue, shoulder length hair that had red streaks throughout. She had black tanktop and matching pants. She adjusted her weight to her other leg and glared at us with light blue eyes.

"Why? What happened?"

"You'll find out in about nine months," she answered smiling.

I looked at Sky confused.

"What will happened?" I asked perplexed.

"I-I'm… I'm pregnant," Sky stammered while more tears poured down her face. She started to say some more but I stopped her.

"Shhh, it's okay. We're all here. We'll think of something," I said soothingly tucking a few strains of her hair behind her ear. "Come on, do you think that you can stand?"

"Yeah, maybe," she answered slowly standing up using me as a prop.

I helped her walk to the door but that demon was standing in our way.

"Move," I said bluntly with a hint of anger.

"No, sorry. You're not leaving. Not with her." She pointed to Sky.

"Why is that?"

"Because this stupid collar thing won't let me leave this room," Sky answered motioning to the thick black band around her neck. "I can't take it off. I tried everything. None of my powers work."

"This isn't good. There must be a way to get it off. Maybe one of the guys would know," I suggested.

"Yes, yes, that's right everyone is here. Which is really beginning to bug me, but I think that the brat and the others are taking care of that," that fire demon said. "Plus there is no way to get it off only my lord can take it off, and I don't think that he plans on doing that for a while. I'm so sorry," she added in a mocking apology.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked getting annoyed by her.

"Why how rude of me! My name is Ariana," she said taking a bow then glared at us with a satisfying gaze.

"Well, Ariana, I really don't care what your lord did. I'm going to get this thing off of Sky, and you better get out of my way," I threatened guiding Sky against the wall.

"Zoey, don't. You might not want to do that once you know who it is," said Sky softly.

"Why? Who is it?"

"It's…it's Koeru. He wants a powerful kid," she answered as tears threatened to escape though I could tell that she was trying to not let them fall.

"That's right, and nothing is going to stop me from making sure that he gets what he wants," Ariana scolded.

"Well good for you, but you're not going to be able to stop us," a voice said with confidence behind Ariana.

"You guys you're here. Well that didn't take very long," I said surprised.

"Yeah, they were a bunch of weaklings," Kuroi said proudly.

"After we saw you change and rush into the building we knew that you found her. So, we kicked it up and followed you," Shiroi explained.

"We would have gotten here sooner, but someone," Yusuke added pointing to Kuwabara, "got us lost."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did…"

"Enough," shouted Ariana growing red in the face. "I should have know that those stupid minions of Koeru's were weak," she said angrily.

"Did you say Koeru?"

What will happen next? Surprisingly, I don't know either. Sorry for the wait like I said earlier. Yeah I know sucky ending sorry.

Thanks for the reviews.

m14- Oh, it's okay. I know I would call him much worst too, but as you can tell, I don't really like to swear. You could have said it anyway.

starangel4899- Yeapers, new powers are cool. Since I haven't 'see' you before and you reviewed here are some pockys for you. Hey do you mind if I just called you star? If not it's okay. Well, thanks for joining in with the rest in reviewing and sorry about the wait.

Kitty- Randomness!!!!! Yayaya, me like randomness. Well, if you need help writing the next chapter of our fic I'll help. G2G bubye.


	14. Ch 14

You all are probably tired of hearing this and probably used to this now, but I'm sorry for the long over due wait for this chapter. I'm sorry, and hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Just a few more chapters and this fic will be done.

****

Chapter 14: Blood

"You guys have to get out of here. I'm glad that you're here but please just leave me," Sky said quietly. "It was wrong for me to call Zoey here but I just wanted you all to know that I was okay. Now, that you know, go," she continued as a tear formed in her eyes.

"No, Sis. We are staying," stated Shiroi leaving no room to argue. "Now, did you say Koeru?" asked Shiroi turning her attention to Ariana.

"Yes, Koeru. Why is everyone so surprised about hearing that name?" Ariana asked frustrated.

"Because we just are. It's a long story. You wouldn't be able to understand," Kuroi stated.

"Try me," said Ariana crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her left leg.

"He used to be our 'brother,' but he turned on us without us knowing then sent a battle our way, and killed our other brother and sister and our father. We all thought that he died as well. I guess that we were wrong," Shiroi explained angrily.

"Oh, my, my, I didn't know. Well, I guess that changes everything," Ariana stated.

"Why is that?" asked the quiet Kurama.

"Because, my dear fox, now, I know who my lord has been talking about all of these years. So, now, I have to make sure that all of your deaths aren't quick," laughed Ariana. "Not that they were going to be anyway."

"Okay, I had enough of you. Get out of their way or else," threatened Yusuke.

"Sorry, I didn't know what I was in anybody's way," snickered Ariana taking a step to the side for Zoey and Sky to get out.

"Come on," Kuroi said taking Zoey's and Sky's hand. Sky whipped her hand back and sat back down. "Sis, what's wrong?" he asked looking back.

"She can't leave," Ariana informed.

"What?"

"The thing that's around her neck is what's stopping her." Ariana pointed to what was on Sky's neck.

"Umm… what thing?" Shiroi asked confused.

Ariana turned and saw nothing.

"How did you get it off?"

"What do you mean?" Sky asked then feeling her neck. "I don't know."

**Ariana, let them go, **a voice quietly informed Ariana in her head.

**But my lord…**

Don't worry, I don't need her for nine months or so, Koeru interrupted. (I don't know if nine months is true for demons but in my fic it is.)

**Yes, my lord,** answered Ariana. She turned out the door and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Yusuke.

"You're free to go, but watch your backs. You never know when we might show up," she answered over her shoulder and continued to walk away, hips swinging slightly.

"Well, that was odd," Kuwabara said breaking the silence.

"Let's go before she changes her mind," Yusuke suggested.

"Okay, I do have to tell you all something," Sky said softly standing up and following the group out.

"Tell us when we get back, k?" Shiroi replied placing an arm around Sky's shoulder.

The walk back, to Sky's house, was quiet. No one talked, they just watched out for any demons that might pop out. One thing did happen. A tree branch popped out and attacked Kurai.

"Okay, so, Sky what did you want to tell us?" Yusuke asked as the group sat down in the living room.

"Oh, welcome back everyone. I didn't sense you coming. I see that you found Sky. I told you that you should worry," Leyna said walking into the room. "Are you okay, hun?" she asked Sky sitting down next to her.

"No," she replied quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"We found out that Koeru was the one that's behind the battle," Zoey answered.

"Why that little conniving jerk. I knew something was up when we brought him into our family," stated Leyna angrily. "What did he do to you?"

"That's what I wanted to tell everyone. I'm…I'm pregnant," Sky replied looking at everyone quickly before looking in her lap and playing with her hands.

"Hn, that's just great. Now, there's going to be an even more powerful demon out there," sneered Hiei causing everyone to jump.

"Oh, Hiei, you're still here," announced Yusuke.

"Hn," was the reply.

"Honey, come here," Leyna said pulling the crying girl closer to her into a hug.

"Mom, how could he… he do this? We were inseparable. I trusted him," sobbed Sky.

"I know. We all did," Leyna cooed. "Don't worry, we'll think of something. I mean we do know him inside and out," she chuckled raising Sky's chin to see her face. "We'll get him."

"Yay, he won't know what's coming," added Shiroi.

_Since, when can't we beat something?_ asked Zoey telepathically to Sky as she jumped on Sky's lap in her puppy form and nudged Sky's hand to pet her.

"You guys are right. Thanks, I love you all," Sky said wiping her eyes.

"That's why we're here," Yusuke answered with a grin and gave Sky a friendly hug.

The group began thinking about ways to take on Koeru. They figured that they should keep in shape by training some more. Sky still trained until she had a month or so left in her pregnancy. She protested that she could still train but the team talked her out of it. Believe me it was pretty bad. You don't want to mess with a pregnant demon, more less a pregnant demon with 22 types of blood in her.

The months seemed to fly by and before they knew it, Sky was having the baby.

"Hey, Sky, how are you doing?" Keiko asked walking into the room, flowers in hand and with Yusuke behind her.

"Hmm…" Sky mumbled opening her eyes. "Oh, hi, guys. I'm fine," she replied groggily sitting up.

"Hey. Zoey, you can rest now. I'll take over," Yusuke said sitting where Zoey was.

"Thank, Yus. Sky, take care, I'll be back," Zoey told Sky as she left.

"Yusuke, why is everyone taking shifts to watch me and Alexis? We're fine," Sky asked Yusuke.

"You know why. Everyone want's to make sure that what that Ariana person said won't happen," Keiko answered placing the flowers in a vase.

"Well, I hope you know that I'm not staying here forever, sheesh."

Sky got up and walked over to the crib. Leyna requested that the crib stays in the room, and the hospital reluctantly permitted.

"She is so cute," cooed Keiko looking at the baby and poked her belly, causing her to giggle.

"I know. Too bad her dad is a jerk," chuckled Sky picking her baby up. _Why do I love something that I wasn't ready to have for a while?_ she asked to herself. _I hope that you'll be able to grow up without any problems,_ Sky wished for Alexis.

"Yusuke, what do you think? It's she cute?" asked Keiko. There was no answer. "Yusuke?!" Again, there wasn't an answer. "Did you hear me?" She turned around to see Yusuke staring out the door ready to fight. "What's wrong?"

"Shh, Keiko, you, Sky, and Alexis, get out of here and grab the rest," Yusuke said standing in front of them.

"And how do you plan that we get out?" asked Sky a bit snappy.

"Out the window I guess," he answered.

What do you think? This fic is not going the way that I wanted it to but this way is fine too. It kinda opens a possibility for a sequel.

Also, the fic that Kurama's Girl and I are writing is posted. Called Double Trouble, it's under the pen name Twin Kitsunes.


	15. Ch 15

I'm back again. So you can stop wondering if I had died. How can you even think that I have died and not even reviewed to make sure that I'm all right? What jerks, just kidding. Like always I own nothing.

And now for the long awaited next chapter. Yes, I know it's short sorry.

****

Chapter 15: Get Out of Here

"YUSUKE URAHMESHI, YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?" yelled Keiko confused.

"Keiko, shut your trap and get out of here," Yusuke answered still watching out the door, waiting.

"How…"

"Don't argue right now. We have to get out of here and get the others," Sky interrupted placing a hand on Keiko's shoulder. _Great they found me again. Now, how to leave?_ she thought looking out the window then to the ground.

"Sky, why are you looking like that? We're not going to jump now are we?" asked Keiko nervously.

"Nope," was the reply.

"Then how are we going to get out?"

"Give me your hand," answered Sky holding out her free hand to Keiko while holding, surprisingly, a sleeping child in the other.

"Okay," Keiko answered unsure. "Sky, since when does your earring have a sketch of a ghost on it?"

Sky pulled Keiko's hand to the corner of the room. When Keiko was going to about to say something, she looked down and noticed that her feet as well as Sky's were seeping into the floor.

"Sky, what's happening?" asked Keiko as their were sinking faster.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting you out of here safely," stated Sky with a smile. "Now, hang on and stick with me," she added. "Whoops," she said suddenly, giving Keiko Alexis, stepped up leaving Keiko half way through the floor, grabbed a robe and put it on, before running back, taking Alexis and seeped through the floor again. "Sorry, don't want to go around giving people a free peep show," she cheerfully answered Keiko's surprised/ confused look.

"Will you hurry up and get out of here?" asked Yusuke turning around for a minute to see the girls standing there and not paying attention that they were almost through the floor.

_Aye, Aye, mon capitaine, _Sky telepathically joked to Yusuke in a fake French accent.

Yusuke stood read for the attack. He was waiting for a few minutes when a very short, spiky, dark tan hair boy with white tips. He had one green and one yellow eye. He was caring a bouquet of moonflowers.

"Hi, is this Sky's room?" he questioned looking in with a quizzical look.

"Who are you?" replied Yusuke not letting is guard down.

"I'm Sky's old friend Zak. Who are you?"

"I'm Yusuke. How do I know that you're not here under Koeru's rule?"

"Koeru? He's dead. Why would I be under his rule anyway? He's Sky's brother," he inquired perplexed by his question.

"Wow, you don't have a clue do you? Koeru was using Sky's family the whole time to get Sky to bear his child. He was also the one that cause the whole war thingy too," replied Yusuke with a bit of laughter.

"No, it can't be. Koeru would never do something like that. He was very trustworthy."

"I don't know. I never met the guy to let you know."

"Well, I have we were best friends," snapped Zak.

"Yusuke, I'm here. Do you need help?" announced a voice at the door. "Zaky?"

"Zoey, it's nice to see you again," he replied giving Zoey a big hug.

"What are you doing here, baby bro?" she asked.

"Baby bro? You didn't say that your were related," accused Yusuke.

"You didn't asked," answered Zoey, "Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Yes, I wanted to see Sky's baby. Is that a problem?" Zak questioned.

"No," she answered.

"Where is she?"

"Um… I don't know," Zoey sheepishly answered.

"Well, she went through the floor to get to safety. We felt a huge amount of spirit energy. We didn't know it was you," explained Yusuke.

"Sorry about that. I figured that no one will be here that can sense that," he answered rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I should get these in water."  
He went and grabbed one of the vases with dead flowers in it and replaced them with the moonflowers.

_Okay, I contacted everyone, and they are on the way, Yusuke,_ Sky told Yusuke telepathically.

_You can cancel that. It was just someone here to see you, _he replied back.

_Who is it?_ she asked seeming confused.

"Can I tell Sky that you're here, or do you want me to let her come up and find out by herself?" Yusuke questioned to Zak.

"Just tell her it's Wolffie. She'll know who it is," he replied.

"Okay."

_Um… Yusuke, who is it?_

It's Wolffie.

The next thing that Yusuke heard was his head exploding by the sound of Sky squealing.

"Um… I think that she'll be up in a minute," Yusuke responded holding his ears.

"She screamed didn't she?" Zak asked.

"Yeah," was the simple reply.

"Sorry, should have warned you," he answered.

-------

Okay, that's all that I want to write right now. Sorry for the almost two month wait. I have been busy.

This fic has gone in a completely different direction then what I intended it to go. Oh, well. Live and learn, then get Luvs. Lol


	16. Ch 16

Okay, back again. As always I don't own any of the YYH character but the ones that aren't in the real show but in my fic.

Kitty: I think that your torturing is long enough. This chapter will end your torture. Happy?

****

Chapter 16: A Broken Promise

"Keiko, we're going back up. It wasn't one of Koeru's goons," Sky said between her teeth.

"Okay, just as long as we don't go back up the same way we came down," Keiko joked nervously.

"No, you can take the elevator, or I can fly you up?" suggested Sky.

"Um… the elevator is fine with me. Would you like me to take Alexis?"

"No, I got her."  
Sky jumped up to the fourth floor, leaving Keiko to go up the elevator. When Sky reached the right window she pounded on the window waiting to be let in and almost cracked it. Yusuke was kind enough to open the window for her. Sky walked over to the crib, place Alexis in and proceed to stomp to Zak, who had a nervous grin.

"Hey, long time no see. Huh, Sky?" he questioned.

The next thing that anyone knew was that Zak had a huge hand print on his cheek.

"Oww… that really hurt, Sky. Why did you do that?" he asked rubbing the spot where she slapped him hard.

She gave him one of the most angriest looks that she could, making him cower a bit and Yusuke and Zoey to take a step back.

"Don't you dare. You know perfectly well why I did that," she coldly stated between her teeth. Her cheeks became flushed dark with ire.

"Sky, you should really calm down. We are not going to go through this again are we? He has a good reason just like he did last time," Zoey cut in.

"Well, last time mother was around, and now she isn't. So, I'm going to kill him," hissed Sky.

"Please Sky, don't kill him. We've gone through this all ready. Why not give it up and not kill him?" Zoey tried to reason.

"I really just wanted to see your child. Where is she?"

Sky shot him a glare, ignoring his question and turned back to Zoey. "Why should I? Just because his is your brother doesn't mean that I won't let him go," she explained, "What he did is unforgivable, and I won't let him get away with it. He is going to pay."

The red in her eyes began to take over and her claws and fangs were slowly growing. The cuff on her ear was etching a cat's face. The flame on her dragon pendent around her neck also was turning a dark red.

"Sky, now come on. What is getting you all angry?" asked Yusuke after watching the whole scene confused with Keiko, who just entered.

"Zak," she hissed.

"What did he do?"

"Why don't you ask him?" she growled never taking her eyes off of Zak.

Yusuke turned to Zak waiting for the answer.

"I didn't keep my promise."

"What promise?" asked Keiko.

"The promised that he would always stay by my sister's side and never let anything happen to her. He was going to be her great protector. He promised that to my father. That's why he let him marry her and then what happen?" she asked Zak angrily. "Well, what happened?" she asked again tapping her foot, when he didn't answer the first time.

"She was killed," he whispered looking at the floor in disgrace.

"Yeah, great protector you are. My sister is dead now, because of you," she spat holding back her tears. "You had to leave to do whatever it was that you had to do. You knew that there was a revolt building up against my family, and you didn't even come back to protect her as you said that you would," she continued. The tears had forced their way through and down her cheeks to the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said still looking at the floor not wanting to look at her. "I did hear, and I was on my way. I was trying to make my way to her, but I got there just after they killed her," he said forcing himself to look into her eyes.

"LIAR. You let her die. You were never there."

"I was, but I couldn't stand staying around any longer. I couldn't stay and hear the wrath of your father. So, I left right after wards."

"Coward. My father's wrath would be nothing to what I'm going to do to you. I am never going to forgive you for that. NEVER," she screamed launching claws extended towards Zak. "You should not be aloud to live. Your death should be slow and painful just like hers."

"You're right I shouldn't. I didn't hold true to my promise, and I'm sorry," he said closing his eyes waiting for the attack.

Zak opened his eyes after not feeling the attack. He saw that Zoey and Yusuke was trying to hold her back.

"Ahh, let me go," growled Sky trying to get free. Her eyes turning a deeper more blood red then before.

"No, you have to calm down. You can't kill him. He's my brother, and I won't let you kill him. He said that he was sorry and you heard him, he was trying to get there but was attacked as well," Zoey explained. "Plus if you do kill him slowly then you should do it where there isn't tons of doctors around," Zoey joked trying to get Sky to lighten up a bit.

"Just let her go, Zoe, Yusuke."

"What?!" they said in unison.

"I know what I am doing. She is right you know. I did let her die. I wasn't there in time to protect her, but I came back to say that I was sorry for what happened," he explained. "I just want to say that I am truly sorry for your sister's and my wife's death. I would like for you to be able to forgive me," he explained softly. "If you can't then I understand, and I would like you to kill me."

"Zaky, you can't be serious. You're my little bro, and I can't watch you have your life taken," explained Zoey, who with Yusuke loosen their hold on Sky.

"It's hard for me to do this, but I did make the promise," Zak stated softly. "So, I understand if she wants to take her anger out on me." He turned towards Sky with a sorry expression. "I said it before I know that it will never bring her back, but I am truly sorry for not getting there on time and breaking the promise. I leave my life in your hands," he simply stated with true sadness in his voice.

"Are you sure that you want me to have your life in my hand?" questioned Sky to make sure that he meant it.

"Yes, if it is the only way that you will be able to forgive me, then yes," he replied.

Sky studied him for a moment before raising her clawed hand.

"Okay then," she answered lunging at him full force before anyone could react with a smile full of revenge. "Prepare to pay," she hissed.

After she lunged after him everything happened fast, but time seemed to go a bit slower for him. Staring at her unwavered with his answer and waited for the fatal blow to his heart, which he knew she would pierce, there was still no movement from him, even as she came closer. He looked at her and noticed for the first time that she was actually smiling a genuine happy smile, not a revengeful smile that she was sporting just seconds earlier, and then he fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

The sound of his sister's scream echoed throughout the room, out the door, and down the hallway. Then the sound of cry's and commotion all the round reached his ears.

That's when everything went black. There was no pain, no voices, no cry's, no light, just blackness.

-------

Muwahahahaha, I just brought a new character in and now this happens.

You are just going to wait until the next chapter to see how everyone reacts to Sky's decision.


	17. Ch 17

Sorry again, for the very, very long wait for this chapter but I did get it written. If anybody is still readying then thanks and sorry again.

**Kitty: **Hahaha, you all ready got a slight spoiler so this chapter might not be a shock to you, but you never know with how I write, right?

**Chapter 17: It Was Just Fun?**

Sky pulled her hand back after hitting Zak.

"Your payment was excepted. Yet, there was a small fee," she informed him looking straight into his eyes, gave a grin of satisfaction, and then turned on the balls of her feet and walked way. Leaving him on his knees.

She walked casually over to the crib and picked up her baby that just started to fuss after Zoey let out an ear splitting cry. She acted like she didn't do anything at all and was focusing on calming Alexis with soft coos and rocking. All of the red in her eyes and necklace was now back to their normal amount.

Yusuke and Keiko watched Sky in shock. They didn't understand what really happened but the out come wasn't really pretty.

Zak was left in a heap. Blood had trickled from the corner of his mouth and into a puddle on the floor. Zoey stared at Zak in shock just after the cry. Surprisingly, no one came running in after the cry. No doctors, or nurses but no one really paid attention to that they were too worried about what Zoey was going to do to Sky.

"Zoey, are you okay?" asked Keiko unsure what to say. Zoey looked up at her still in a daze, and just realized that what she asked.

"No, that wrench is going to die," she said seemingly unaware that all eyes were on her now. "How could you kill my brother like that? You knew that if you did that I could now never forgive you, and you must pay," she growled snapping her head to Sky.

"Zoey, don't even think about it," warned Sky placing Alexis back in her crib then turning to face Zoey.

"Why not? I thought that you hatted killing and never wanted to kill again? You took an oath. Unless your life was in danger, or the ones that you love were you would not kill."

"Oh, I still do. Just that I made that after he killed my sister. So, his life was never under that oath. I had to do what I did. Besides it was for the best," Sky slightly chuckled.

"Great, here we go again," muttered Yusuke mostly to himself and to Keiko as well as he ran to Zoey to try and hold her still from killing Sky now.

"Don't Zoe. I don't want to take your life over something silly," explained Sky softly.

"Now, revenging my brothers death is silly? Well, I'm doing the exact same thing as you did to my brother," she informed Sky.

"Your brother was willing to die, but I'm not. Not, until I kill Koeru, and you're not going to stop me."

"Oh yes, I am. Urameshi, you better let go of me now," she growled fiercely fighting to get free.

"No, there is not going to be another killing here," he said holding tighter.

"Just let her go," stated Sky watching Zoey struggle just as she had. "She won't kill me."

What Yusuke almost forgot was that Zoey could change into her animal form in almost any spots that was until she shrunk in his arms and jumped out.

"Haven't you noticed that there isn't as much blood as you think there should be?" questioned Sky making Zoey stop dead in her tracks and turn back into her humanoid form.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Take a look for yourself," replied Sky pointing to Zak. Zoey turned to look at her fallen brother.

Yusuke's and Keiko's eyes followed where Sky was pointing at and gasped.

The sound of bittersweet joy echoed all around them. Then the sound of a coughing laughter reached the two ears from the slumped over body. Next the sound emanated from Zoey.

"What are you all laughing at? Wait, Zak, your okay?" questioned Keiko very confused along with Yusuke.

"Because you all should see your faces now. It's classic," replied Zoey helping her brother if the ground.

"And yeah, I'm okay. Just a scratch, the wind knocked out of me, and coughed up blood," Zak answered shooting daggers at Sky. "No big deal," continued Zak wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Hehe, sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit you _that_ hard," Sky replied rubbing the back of her head.

He gave her a look that clearly stated 'sure you didn't' and was answered back to her look of 'it's true'.

"What is going on here?" asked Yusuke starting to get angry.

"Well, who would like to explain?" Zak questioned to his sister and sister-in-law.

"I guess I could," replied Sky shyly. "Okay, this is really just a simple explanation to all of this. You see I knew that the energy signal that we felt earlier was Zak. Before I continue, I should tell you that I was never angry enough to kill Zak even though he did marry my sister and everything else is true, about getting there on time and all, but I all ready took care of him," she explained like it was nothing.

"That still doesn't explain all of this better," Yusuke replied getting angrier.

"If you let me finish then you'll understand," snapped Sky. "Okay, to continue. Zoey, Zak and I always loved to play tricks on each other and anyone else that we can. We mostly play the same one, or we make one up as we go along. When Zak came, I figured that I'd play the death card and 'kill' him. Hey, we're in a hospital so I thought that it would be interesting. As you also noticed that no doctors came. Well, that's because I put a barrier up around the room and Zoey can also manipulate her voice to only the ones that she wants to hear can hear it," Sky finally finished explained.

Three slaps were heard after her explanation.

"You jerks."

"Keiko?" whispered Yusuke.

"You three made us worried sick that were really fighting, and killed Zak and was about to kill each other," she explained angrily.

"I'm okay though," answered Zak.

"Yeah, and I wasn't really going to kill him."

"And I wasn't going to kill Sky. Mind you also, that I really don't like to go along with all of this but hey when someone beats on my little bro I have to help him."

"Cut it out," whined Zak pushing Zoey's arm from off of his shoulder.

"It was all just for fun," Sky chuckled softly. "We will never play another trick on you again," pledged Sky holding up scout's honor.

"Promise?"

"On my sister's grave," replied Sky.

"Same here," answered both Zoey and Zak.

"Okay as long as you promise," replied Keiko.

"Now that all of that's over. Can I see my niece?" asked Zak impatiently.

"Sure, she's sleeping though. So, no loud noises, or you'll wake her," explained Sky showing Zak over to the crib.

"What?" asked Zoey. "She doesn't wake for anything. I even made it for her to hear my scream and _that_ didn't even faze her. Well okay she made a little fuss but that was all."

"She sounds just like you," joked Zak under his breath.

"Very funny, Zak. I don't sleep through things," she tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, you do. Remember when you fell asleep during our training and Sensei tried everything to get you to wake up. He was on the verge of injuring you, but of course you just continued to sleep. The only thing that woke you was horrible music," snickered Zoey dodging the UFO that Sky throw at her.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the only thing that wakes me is horrible music. I mean come on how could any one sleep though something like that?" asked Sky handing Alexis to the impatient Zak.

"Why don't you ask Yusuke nothing can wake him up," joked Keiko which Yusuke didn't hear a word of what she said.

The five continued to talk in the hospital and gawk over Alexis; well that was mostly Zak but still. Later Kurama showed up to 'relive' Zoey from her watch over Sky, but Zak instated that he would watch out during the night. So, Kurama, Keiko, Zoey, and Yusuke left late, leaving Zak and Sky talking and laughing.


	18. Ch 18

After a five year hiatus, five years have passed in this story literally. Sorry, for such a long update. I kinda forgot about this story until my friend and I was talking about YYH and then I remembered about my fics and wanted to update them and finish them.

**Chapter 18: ****Wonderful**

"Uncle Zak," a little girl squealed as she ran up and hugged Zak as he entered the house.

"My, my haven't you grown since the last time I saw you," he said inspecting the little girl. Her big hazel eyes stared back at him, and her auburn hair was tied up in two little, Chinese buns. (I think it might be called bao, but I'm not sure. That's what it's called on Gaia.)

"I have, but it has only been a few weeks?" she asked in shock. "Well, soon maybe I'll be as tall as you, Uncle Zak," she suggested standing on her tippy toes trying to get taller.

"If you don't eat your veggies, then you won't," Sky playfully scolded her daughter.

"Aww, mom, do I have too? They taste yucky," whined Alexis.

"They can't be that bad." Zak took Alexis fork and tried a bit of her veggies. One look on his face afterwards could tell a whole story.

"Are you okay, Uncle Zak?" questioned Alexis looking worried.

"What in the world are you feeding this child? It tastes like crap," explained Zak dumping the food in the trash.

"Hey, don't you dare do that. You know how long that took me to cook it?" Sky scolded placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess it wasn't long enough. 'Cause it was crap," whipped Zak back.

"Ooooh, Uncle Zak that was a bad move," cautioned Alexis moving back from her uncle to get out of the line of fire.

"Thanks for that tidbit of info, Alexis," he said as he too inched his way back. "Come on, Sky, do we really have to fight?"

"Yes, you really like to push my buttons don't you? You know sometimes you're lucky that I have this necklace on or you'll be dead so many times that… that you wouldn't be able to come back," threatened Sky advancing towards Zak in an angry way.

"If I was dead to begin with do you think that I could come back in the first place?" he asked her taking a step back every time she took one forward. Before he knew it he was to the wall cornered, literally.

"Mom, don't kill him, please," pleaded Alexis tugging on her mother's shirt as she began to cry.

"Yeah, you shouldn't kill in front of a kid," he said getting scared. He knew when she was playing around, but now he couldn't tell. She had something very odd with her eyes, and it wasn't like normal. (I knew you all were thinking about them playing, but you should know me better then that.)

Zak is yet again in the spot of being killed this time by his family member. _All this over some stupid vegetable? She must be really PMSing or something, _he thought trying to find away out.

"I think that you're right. She shouldn't see it," answered Sky. "Alexis, honey, please go to your room," she said sweetly to the crying child.

"No, I want to stay," she said stubbornly. "I want to watch Uncle Zak's face when you tell him that you were just kidding," she explained happily.

Sky did an anime fall.

"Honey, you weren't supposed to tell him that," she said.

"Oops."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Alexis, that when you are tricking someone you can't let them know until you're about to kill them?" explained her mother.

"Sorry, Mom," she said apologetically digging her toes into the ground.

Zak stood there dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do. _Did I just temp fate again?_ he asked himself.

"So, Zak, would you do me two huge favors?" Sky asked.

"Huh? Oh, okay what are they?" he answered coming out of his trance.

"Well, I know you know who made these for me," she stated pointing to her necklace and earrings, "I need another pair for Alexis and could you train her for me?"

"I know if I don't say yes you will kill me, right?" he answered backed giving her a look of annoyance.

"Right," was her reply with a grin.

He ribbed the back of his head and looked at Alexis that had a cute smile on her face.

"Alright, I will find the maker again. I will also train Alexis on how to use the necklace and earrings. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, one more thing you are now her guardian. Just like Zoey is mine you are hers," Sky added with a satisfied smirk before leaving the kitchen.

"Wonderful," he muttered. "So, Alexis would you like to come with me?"

"Okay, where will we be going Uncle Zak?"

"Let's go see the pacifier breath," he answered taking her hand and leading her out the door.

They arrived to Koenma's office, to see that Yusuke and the rest of the gang was there talking about another mission.

"Hey, Koenma," Zak said letting Alexis in.

Koenma looked up over his paperwork.

"Hi, Zak, and Alexis. What brings you two here?"

"Well, I need to know where the demon is that made Sky's jewelry. Sky is on this weird trip that Alexis needs the necklace and earring. She also wants me to be her guardian," explained Zak taking a seat next to Yusuke. "Hey, Yusuke."

"Yo, so, you have to deal with Sky again. I feel bad for you," Yusuke answered.

Koenma looked through his paperwork before finding what he was looking for and handed it to Zak. "Oh, and Zak, could you tell Sky that we have some word that Koeru is back on the move. That is what we are talking about before you showed up."

Alexis pulled on Zak's shirt. "Yes, Hun?"

"Who are all of these people and who is Koeru?" she asked.

"Huh?" he answered back. "You don't remember anyone here?" he asked.

The little girl looked around at the five faces. "Nope, don't remember."

"That's okay. We haven't seen Sky in years. So, it figures that Alexis doesn't remember us," answered Kurama patting Alexis on the head. "My name is Kurama. I met you mother years ago, actually a year before you were born. This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Koenma," he said pointing to everyone as he said their names.

"Oh, okay. So who is Koeru," she said mostly to Zak.

"Ummm… your mom didn't say anything to you?"

"No, should she have?" she asked worried.

"Actually, yeah. I think that you should ask her yourself."

"Okay," Alexis said with a smile.


End file.
